Vice Versa
by Hillsen
Summary: Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh memasuki dunia Magi, apa yang akan terjadi? Dengan kekuatannya mampukah dia menghadapi kekuatan para pemilik wadah penakluk Dugeon dan semua kekuatan yang ada disana (Magi Universe!)
1. Chapter 1

**Vise Versa**

* * *

 **Note:** Di fanfic ini Uzumaki Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan lain dari orang-orang yang ada di dunia yang seharusnya dipimpin oleh Empat Orang Magi. Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang ada di dalam dunia Shinobi dan bagi yang berpikir akan menjumpai karakter lain di Universe Naruto di fanfic ini sebaiknya berhenti menyangka akan menemukan mereka disini, karena karakter dari Anime NARUTO hanya Naruto seorang dan selebihnya adalah semua KARAKTER Anime Magi.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saya sama sekali bukan pemilik dari Semua Karakter atau Tokoh yang ada di dalam FANFICTION CROSSOVER ini, melainkan milik dari pemiliknya yang sah!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oooo-**

Chapter 1

.

.

Dibawah teriknya matahari seorang yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam tampak berjalan lamban. Selubung kain hitam yang menudungi kepala orang itu membuat kepala dan wajahnya terlindung dari sinar terik matahari. Dan tongkat hitam yang dia pegang sepertinya digunakan untuk menjadi penahan tubuhnya yang berjalan sedikit gontai.

Dari cara orang itu berjalan seperti menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tubuhnya benar-benar tampak berjalan dengan gontai.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Kruyukk

Bunyi perut orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan awan merah di beberapa tempat di bagian jubah yang dia pakai.

"Ini sudah hari yang kesepuluh."

Sepertinya sosok yang mengenakan jubah itu dalam kondisi kelaparan. Sudah sepuluh hari tidak memakan apapun dan tidak meminum setetes air pun. Ditambah lagi dia harus menelusuri jalan yang seakan tanpa ujung.

Mengelana dan mengelana menelusuri luasnya padang gurun selama beberapa hari tanpa ada makanan untuk dimakan dan minuman untuk diminum bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Apalagi ditambah dengan panasnya terik matahari di siang hari dan dinginnya udara di malam hari.

Walau sudah berhasil melewati padang gurun dan memasuki wilayah yang terlihat seperti padang rumput dengan pepohonan dan bebatuan besar, namun dia masih belum bisa melihat sungai atau sumber air di daerah yang dia tuju.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Gumamnya lemah.

BRUKK ...

Orang itu terjatuh karena tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa lapar dan haus yang telah menimpanya selama ini.

Tidak sadar kalau tidak jauh dari dirinya terjatuh sekitar beberapa ratus meter berdiri perkemahan dengan beberapa tiang berdiri dengan tegak berbendera merah dengan lingkaran putih dimana di dalamnya bertuliskan kata "Kou" dengan beberapa gambar awan hitam yang melingkari lingkaran putih.

* * *

...

Tak jauh dari dari rubuhnya orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam itu, sekitar sepuluh orang yang mengendarai kuda dengan membawa senjata berupa pedang, busur dan anak panah, dan ada beberapa orang yang membawa tombak.

Kumpulan orang berkuda itu mulai mendekati orang yang berjubah hitam yang baru saja rubuh.

"Itu dia!" Teriak salah seorang dari gerombolan orang berkuda.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat dengan si orang berjubah itu.

"Kepung-kepung!" Perintah salah seorang yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin dari gerombolan yang ternyata sudah ada di dekat orang berjubah hitam.

Mereka mengepung orang yang tidak sadarkan diri itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum orang yang kelihatannya sebagai pemimpin dari gerombolan itu memberi instruksi berupa tanda agar salah satu dari orang yang bersama dengannya untuk turun memeriksa orang yang mencurigakan yang saat ini terbaring di depan mereka.

"Orang ini tidak sadarkan diri." Ucap salah seorang gerombolan yang telah memeriksa alasan orang mencurigakan itu berada disana.

"Periksa apa saja yang dia bawa!"

"Dia sama sekali tidak membawa apapun, kelihatannya dia pingsan karena kelelahan." Jawab orang yang memeriksa orang berjubah hitam itu.

"Kelelahan ditempat seperti ini?" Ucap pimpinan gerombolan yang tak mengerti kenapa bisa orang kelelahan harus dekat dengan perkemahan mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap seorang lain yang masih duduk di atas kuda.

"Orang ini kelihatannya mencurigakan, karena menurut pengintai yang sempat melihatnya mengatakan bahwa dia beberapa menit yang lalu masih berjalan ke arah perkemahan." Ucap orang yang lainnya.

"Kita tidak tahu siapa orang ini, tapi berjalan ke arah dimana perkemahan kita berada bisa dikatakan hal yang mencurigakan. Bawa dia ke perkemahan, kita akan mengintrogasinya setelah dia sadar!" Perintah pimpinan gerombolan.

Orang yang tadi turun dari kuda dan memeriksa orang mencurigakan itu, mengambil benda hitam besar semacam borgol besi dan memasangkannya ke tangan dan kaki orang itu lalu menaikkannya ke atas kuda.

"Kita kembali ke perkemahan!" Ucap pimpinan gerobolan.

Sekumpulan orang itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju perkemahan yang mereka sebutkan.

* * *

 **...**

"Hakuei-sama kami telah berhasil menangkap salah seorang yang mencurigakan yang mendekati perkemahan kita."

"Orang yang mencurigakan?" Ucap orang yang bernama Hakuei yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita.

"Menurut pasukan kita orang tersebut mendekati perkemahan, mungkin saja dia berasal dari Klan Kouga yang beberapa hari lalu kita kunjungi." Jelas pelapor.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat orang itu Seishun. Aku ingin tahu maksud dari orang itu datang ke sini karena mungkin saja ada yang ingin dia beritahukan pada kita." Perintah Hakuei pada pelapor yang ternyata bernama Seishun.

* * *

 **...**

"Dimana aku?" Gumam seseorang yang berada di dalam penjara.

Orang itu melihat dengan berlahan ke arah tangannya yang diborgol dan kakinya yang dipasung dengan besi besar.

"Hah, ternyata kau sudah sadar!?" Ucap salah seorang penjaga penjara.

"Dimana aku, dan kalian siapa?" Tanyanya pada dua orang pejaga penjara.

"Kami adalah pasukan dari Kekaisaran Kou dan kau saat ini di dalam penjara yang berada di perkemahan pasukan Jendaral Hakuei-sama." Jawab salah seorang penjaga.

"Apa kalian ada makanan dan minuman, aku sangat lapar dan haus.'' Ucap orang itu lagi.

"Jangan harap kami akan memberi kau makanan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan kami."

"Pertanyaan apa yang ingin kalian tanya?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, apa kau mata-mata dari Klan Kouga?" Tanya Penjaga penjara lainnya dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Mata-mata? Klan Kouga? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksudkan. Apa kalian punya makanan atau minuman untuk dimakan dan diminum?"

"Dasar kurang ajar... beraninya kau pura-pur..."

"Sudah Cukup!" Sebuah suara memotong perkataan dan tindakan penjaga penjara yang ingin menusuk orang yang ada di penjara tersebut dengan tombak.

"Kalian semua tinggalkan aku sendiri dengan orang ini!" Perintah orang yang memotong perkataan dua penjaga penjara yang ternyata adalah Hakuei, Jendral dari Kekaisaran Kou.

Hakuei mengambil sebuah kursi di pojok ruang tahanan buatan yang hanya disinari tiga buah kayu obor yang lumayan terang. Perempuan itu duduk di kursi yang dia letakkan di depan sel tahanan, lalu memperhatikan pemuda yang ada di balik jeruji penjara.

Hakuei melihat orang yang berada dalam tahanan itu. Orang ini memiliki rambut pirang dengan kedua mata biru yang entah kenapa menunjukkan pancaran sifat seorang prajurit yang sudah banyak menjalani peperangan walau sekalipun terlihat sedang malas karena alasan yang tidak dia ketahui. Jubah hitam yang dia kenakan kelihatan sedikit aneh.

Orang ini jelas bukan berasal dari Klan Kouga, karena semua orang dari Klan Kouga yang dia lihat tidak ada yang menggunakan jubah seperti ini.

Jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan bagian tangannya saja tidak kelihatan- hanya bagian kakinya saja yang terlihat. Jubah hitam itu memiliki corak ornamen awan merah kehitaman di beberapa tempat di bagian jubah yang dia kenakan.

"Awan?" Batin Hakuei.

Baginya awan merah bukanlah hal yang perlu dipertanyakan. Hal yang perlu dipertanyakan adalah lambang atau simbol awan yang ada di jubah yang pemuda itu kenakan.

Awan adalah bagian dari simbol Kerajaan Kou yang terdapat di bendera Kerajaan. Apa pemuda ini memiliki hubungan dengan Kekaisaran Kou? Apa dia termasuk salah satu pengirim pesan yang dikirim oleh Kekaisaran?

Atau dia adalah pasukan khusus Kekaisaran Kou? Karena menurut kabar yang pernah dia dengar bahwa Kekaisaran Kou memiliki pasukan Khusus yang hanya diketahui oleh Kaisar keberadaannya. Bahkan beberapa Jendral sekalipun tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengetahui keberadaan tentara khusus yang berada di bawah langsung Kaisar.

"..."

Selain itu pemuda ini memiliki tiga garis seperti layaknya kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, sebelah kiri dan kanan.

"Siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu datang mendekati perkemahan kami?" Tanya Hakuei setelah melihat bahwa pemuda yang ada di depannya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia berasal dari Klan Kouga, Klan yang beberapa saat lalu dia jumpai untuk bernegosiasi tentang penyerahan kekuasaan secara damai.

"Aku tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk berbicara lagi, aku terlalu lapar dan haus." Jawab pemuda itu sebelum ambruk tertidur.

Hakuei yang mendengar itu sedikit bingung dengan perkataan pemuda di depannya. Dari kelihatannya, pemuda ini tidak memiliki tanda-tanda orang yang terlalu lapar.

Tapi, baiklah dia memutuskan untuk memberikan makanan dan minuman pada pemuda itu karena dia bukanlah seorang Jendral yang terlalu kejam.

Setelah dia memberikan pemuda ini makanan dan minuman, dia akan meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah."

Hakuei meninggalkan penjara itu lalu, tak lama setelah itu dua orang penjaga penjara yang sebelumnya menjaga pemuda pirang itu datang membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman.

"Cih, kau beruntung karena Hakuei-sama adalah orang yang baik hati." Ucap seorang penjaga penjara sambil memberikan makanan dan minuman yang dia bawa bersama dengan temannya.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat langsung memakan makanan dan meminum minuman yang dibawa penjaga penjara dengan lahap.

"Dasar rakus!"

"Ck, menjijikkan seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari saja."

Berbagai hinaan, kutukan dan ejekan dilontarkan penjaga penjara itu pada saat pemuda pirang itu memakan makanannya dan meminum minumannya.

* * *

 **...**

Sekitar lima menit berikutnya...

"Cih, menjijikkan sekali."

"Di, dia memakan makanan sebanyak itu dan minuman tiga kendi dalam lima menit, dasar monster."

Pemuda pirang itu kelihatan bernafas lega setelah memakan makanan dan meminum minuman yang diberikan padanya..

"Fuah, akhirnya perutku terisi juga."

Salah seorang penjaga penjara meninggalkan tempat itu setelah melihat pemuda pirang di depan mereka telah selesai menyelesaikan makanannya, sedangkan yang seorang lagi terlihat masih berada di tempatnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, orang aneh!?" Ucap penjaga.

"Hah, leganya."

"Brengsek, kau tak menghiraukan kata-kataku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Geram penjaga setelah melihat orang di depannya tidak memberi jawaban, padahal dia sudah mereka beri makanan dan minuman.

Ya, yang sebenarnya karena Jendral Hakuei-lah mereka memberi pemuda pirang menjijikkan ini makanan dan minuman, kalau tidak karena perintah mereka tidak akan sudi memberikan makanan dan minuman pada orang aneh ini.

"Hah...? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal." Ucap pemuda pirang yang berada di dalam sel yang ternyata bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku bukan menanya siapa namamu, tapi siapa kau sebenarnya bajingan!"

Naruto melihat sejenak orang yang ada di depannya- di balik jeruji kurungan dimana dia ditahan. Orang ini terlalu kasar dan kalau dia ingat semenjak dia makan tadi. Dia dan temannya tidak henti-hentinya melontarkan kutukan, kata-kata kotor dan kasar padanya.

Dan lagi saat ini penjaga ini kelihatan sangat tidak senang.

Kenapa orang ini melihatku dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Aku adalah seorang pengembara." Jawab Naruto.

"Pengembara? Jangan bohong kau, kau pasti mata-mata dari Klan Kouga, ya kan?"

Namun, belum lagi Naruto memberikan jawaban pada penjaga penjara yang menurutnya sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi perkataannya- Hakuei muncul, tapi kali ini dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru.

Penjaga penjara itu tampak tidak puas saat menerima perintah Hakuei untuk meninggalkan penjara itu.

Dari wajahnya penjaga penjara itu kelihatan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Hakuei menanyakan hal yang sama saat dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto memperkenalkan namanya sama seperti pada saat penjaga penjara yang baru saja keluar, sehingga Hakuei mau tidak mau terus memberikan pertanyaan dan Naruto menjelaskan mengenai tempat-tempat yang dia jalani dan mengenai dirinya yang terjebak di padang gurun dalam kondisi kelaparan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hakuei.

Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hakuei, tapi karena wanita yang di depannya inilah dia bisa makan dan minum sehingga bisa menghilangkan rasa lapar dan haus yang telah menyiksanya selama kurang lebih sepuluh hari.

* * *

...

Tidak terasa waktu terus berjalan sampai ada salah seorang prajurit yang melapor pada Hakuei bahwa salah seorang prajurit mereka diserang oleh Klan Kouga.

"Kita pergi Seishun!"

Hakuei dan orang yang berambut biru meninggalkan Naruto di bawah dua penjaga penjara yang sebelumnya yang entah kenapa menyeringai sadis.

* * *

 **...**

Hakuei setelah meninggalkan perkemahan dan menuju tempat dimana Klan Kouga berada bersama dengan Seishun. Setelah pertemuaan yang di dalamnya terjadi sedikit insiden itu selesai dengan damai, Hakeui dan Seishun memutuskan untuk kembali ke perkemahan mereka.

Misinya sudah beres.

Klan Kouga telah mengakui kekuasaan Kekaisaran Kou dengan damai.

"Setelah kita kembali ada yang harus kita pastikan." Ucap Hakuei pada Seishun yang ada di belakangnya.

Namun, mereka dikejutkan dengan munculnya pasukan kerajaan Kou dengan Ryousai.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?" Kejut Hakuei melihat pasukan Kekaisaran Kou dibawah pimpinan Ryosei yang berada di depannya.

"Tentu saja berperang." Jawab Ryosai.

"Batalkan sekarang juga!" Perintah Hakuei marah, "Klan Kouga telah masuk ke dalam pemerintahan kita setelah negosiasi secara damai."

"Hah! Mereka itu cuma pengecut, setelah diburu sebagai budak dan malamnya diserang, mereka menerima negosiasi dengan damai?" Jawab Ryosai dengan santai di depan pemimpinnya.

"Jadi itu perbuatanmu, Ryosai!"

"Itu benar. Tapi cerita versiku seperti ini: Sangat disayangkan, Tuan Putri dibunuh dengan brutal oleh Klan Kouga. Untuk membalas kematian Putri, Ryosai memimpin para pasukannya untuk menghancurkan pedesaan Klan Kouga." Senyum licik Ryosai.

"Kalau itu bagaimana, ya?" Sinis Hakuei melihat pemberontakkan Ryosai, "Apa orang sepertimu bisa memimpin seribu orang tentara? Kenapa kau bisa memikirkan hal rendahan seperti itu?"

"Kalau kau tidak ada, pasti akulah yang akan terpilih, menjadi Jendral tentara ini! Mereka semua adalah anak buahku, matilah dengan tenang wanita brengsek!"

Ryosai memberi tanda instruksi pada anak buahnya.

Pasukan itu secara bersamaan menembakkan anak panah ke arah Hakuei, namun belum lagi anak panah itu mengenainya, Hakuei mengibaskan Kipas bulu yang di tangan kanannya.

Saat itu juga tekanan angin kuat menghalau semua anak panah yang mengarah padanya dan mendorong sebagian pasukan Ryosai.

"Serangan apa ini, dasar kau penakluk Dugeon!" Geram Ryosai sambil berusaha menahan dampak tekanan angin Hakuei, "Bunuh dia!"

Pasukan berjalan kaki Ryosai maju menyerbu, namun Seishun menghunuskan dua pedang kembarnya lalu menyerang pasukan Ryosai.

Hakuei terlihat mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan berubah wujud dengan kekuatan senjata yang dia dapat dari wadah Dugeon.

" Aku Ren Hakuei, aku menyatakan hukuman mati atas mu." Ucapnya setelah selesai bertransformasi, "Persiapkan dirimu!"

Beberapa pusaran angin mengelilingi wanita itu. Pusaran itu cukup kuat sehingga sebagian dari pasukan Ryosai harus memasang kuda-kuda bertahan agar tidak terlempar.

* * *

 **...**

Tak jauh dari sana di perkemahan Klan Kouga yang sedang berkabung akibat kematian dari pemimpin Klan mereka. Dan ekspresi itu juga ditunjukan oleh salah satu anak yang memiliki rambut biru dan sebuah seruling recorder musik yang menggantung di lehernya. Wajah anak itu sedikit senang karena sudah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Aku bersyukur telah datang ke desa ini, Ugo-kun. Akhirnya aku mengetahui siap diriku sebenarnya, setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan- sama seperti yang kau katakan waktu itu." Gumam anak berambut biru yang membawa tongkat pemimpin Klan Kouga yang telah diwariskan padanya.

Namun, anak berambut biru dan bersorban putih itu disadarkan dari pikirannya setelah melihat kumpulan energi yang menyerupai kupu-kupu emas yang beterbangan ke suatu arah.

"Apa itu." Herannya.

* * *

 **...**

Hakuei mengeluarkan angin topan yang cukup besar untuk menghamburkan pasukan Ryosai. Satu sisi Hakuei tidak ingin membunuh para pasukan makanya dia menahan anak panah yang ditembakkan oleh pasukan berkuda ke arah pasukan berjalan kaki.

Hakuei mengetahui kekuatannya tidak banyak lagi maka, dia memanggil Seishun untuk mendekat padanya agar bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan terakhirnya sebelum kekuatannya benar-benar habis.

Pusaran angin topan besar terbentuk dan menghancurkan pasukan Ryosai yang ada di dekat angin itu.

"..."

Beberapa saat kemudian angin topan itu berhenti dan Hakeui kelihatan tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi, itu terlihat dari transformasinya yang meghilang dan Hakuei yang bertelut dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Hime-sama?" Khawatir Seishun melihat Hakuei yang sudah kelelahan.

"Dimana Ryosai? Kita telah melumpuhkan pasukan musuh. Tangkap Ryosai!" Ucap Hakuei setelah melihat tidak ada lagi orang yang berdiri di padang itu.

"..."

"Pasukan apa yang kau maksud?" Ternyata Ryosai sama sekali tidak terluka, melainkan dia baik-baik saja dan pasukan berkuda pimpinannya ada di atas tebing siap menembakkan anak panah.

* * *

 **...**

Tak jauh dari sana orang yang tak lain adalah Naruto hanya diam menonton apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Dia sedikit penasaran dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Hakuei. Naruto melihat dari awal hingga akhir pertarungan itu. Awalnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin ikut campur, namun mengingat bahwa Hakuei telah memberikan makan dan minuman padanya- Naruto memutuskan ikut campur.

"Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa membalas utang budiku."

* * *

Namun, dia memutuskan untuk bergerak setelah melihat Hakuei ditundukkaan dan Seishun anak buahnya telah ditebas. Hakuei dipaksa bertekuk lutut dengan dua belah pedang yang menempel di lehernya, siap memenggal leher sang Putri.

"Tenang saja Hime-sama, aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat." Ejek Ryosai setelah melihat Hakuei yang melihat Seishun dengan geram karena tubuh bawahannya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah itu, "Dan aku juga akan membunuh adikmu, Ren Hakuryuu!"

"Brengsek!" Kegeraman Hakuei tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dia meloloskan diri dari tahanan dua pasukan Ryosai yang menahannya dan merebut sebilah pedang dari prajurit itu setelah mendengar kalau Ryosai berencana akan membunuh adiknya.

TRANK

"Baiklah, aku juga seorang prajurit. Biarkan pedang kita yang menunjukkan siapa yang cocok menjadi Jendral!" Tantang Ryosai setelah berhasil menahan serangan Hakuei.

"Itulah yang kumau!" Geram Sang Putri.

"Aku harus mengalahkannya." Batin Hakuei yang masih menahan pedang Ryosai.

STAB

Belum lagi melanjutkan gerakan serangan, sebuah anak panah menancap di pundak Ryosai.

"?"

"Apa!" Kejut Ryosai tidak mengetahui mengapa anak panah itu ditembakkan padanya.

Ryosai menjaga jarak dari Hakuei yang juga terlihat bingung karena anak panah yang menancap di pundak Ryosai.

"Siapa yang menembakkan anak panah?"

Ryosai mencari darimana arah anak panah itu datang dan melihat di atas tebing dimana pasukan Ryosai berada sebelumnya, berdiri Naruto yang di sekitarnya menampakkan semua pasukan Ryosai sudah tergeletak di tanah.

"Kurang ajar." Geram Ryosai melihat Naruto yang membuat semua pasukannya yang sudah berjatuhan.

Dia tahu benar bahwa pemuda itu adalah tahanan mereka, dan bukannya seharusnya pemuda itu sudah mati? Karena dia sudah menaruh racun pada makanan dan minuman yang dimakan dan diminum pemuda itu.

Ryosai menaruh racun karena menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu anggota dari Klan Kouga, dan tidak ingin rencana busuknya diketahui Hakuei.

Bisa saja pemuda itu akan membocorkan informasi mengenai rencana penculikan wanita-wanita Klan Kouga pada Hakuei, itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Tapi, dia salah karena Naruto bukanlah dari Klan Kouga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Teriak Ryosai geram pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di atas tebing.

"Dia, bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke sini, dan lagi bagaimana dia keluar dari pejara? Apa para pejaga yang membiarkan dia kabur?" Batin Hakuei.

"..."

"?"

ZRASH

Mata Ryosai terbelalak setelah merasakan rasa sakit di dada, tepat dimana daerah sekitar jantungnya berada.

"Cough, cough .. bagaimana bi.. sa?" Ucap Ryosai pelan diikuti muntah darah sambil melihat pemuda pirang yang tadinya masih berada di atas tebing sekarang sudah di depannya.

"Apa, sejak kapan dia ada disini?!" Batin Hakuei melihat Naruto yang sudah ada di depan Ryosai.

Seketika itu juga tubuh Ryosai rubuh ke tanah. Tubuh Ryosai berlahan-lahan menjadi keunguan dengan garis-garis menyerupai akar serabut yang menjalar hingga ke wajahnya.

Naruto menarik keluar pedangnya dari dada Ryosai, lalu mengibaskanya ke udara sehingga membuat darah Ryosai yang tadinya melekat pada pedang itu menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa tubuhnya sampai seperti itu?"Tanya Hakuei melihat bagaimana kondisi tubuh Ryosai yang terlihat keunguan dan garis-garis merah yang menjalar hingga ke wajahnya seperti akar serabut.

"Hm? Oh itu karena reaksi akibat terkena tusukan Kusanagi milikku." Jawab Naruto yang ikut melihat tubuh tergeletak Ryosai.

"Kusanagi?"

"Oh, Kusanagi adalah nama dari pedang yang saat ini kupegang." Jelas Naruto menunjukkan katana yang dia pegang.

Naruto berjalan mendekati tubuh Seishun yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di tanah setelah dia menyarungkan Kusanagi di sarung di pingang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Kejut Hakuei setelah melihat Naruto mendekati Seishun.

Hakuei tentu saja sedikit panik melihat Naruto mendekati Seishun yang dia ketahui masih bernafas walaupun dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengganti makanan dan minuman yang telah kau berikan." Ucap Naruto yang berjongkok lalu memeriksa lalu mengarahan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah luka menganga bekas tebasan pedang di dada Seishun yang mengeluarkan darah.

"..."

VUNGGG

Saat itu juga selubung lingkaran sinar hijau seukuran piring terbentuk dari tangan pemuda itu.

Hakeui terkejut melihat bagaimana, luka Seishun yang menganga di dada tertutup dengan cepat. Setelah luka yang dialami Seishun tertutup Naruto mengambil sebuah pil dengan ukuran seperti butiran beras lalu memasaukkannya ke dalam mulut Seishun.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam mulutnya?!" Tanya Hakuei yang masih curiga akan mantan tahanan mereka.

Walaupun Naruto sudah menunjukan kebaikan dengan menutup luka Seishun dengan cahaya biru, tapi perasaan curiganya masih tersisa setelah pemberontakan Ryosai. Ditambah dengan bagaimana pemuda itu menjatuhkan semua pasukan Kekaisaran dan Ryosai seorang diri.

"Ah itu, hanya pil penambah darah." Ucap Naruto singkat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

"Oh itu, setelah aku mengurus dua penjaga penjara yang menurutku sudah keterlaluan. Aku segera keluar dari kurungan yang kalian buat untuk mengurungku. Saat itu, aku mendengar gerakan dari pasukanmu yang mulai meninggalkan perkemahan kalian. Saat aku mencoba mengikuti gerombolan itu diam-diam karena mendengar mereka akan melakukan peperangan, banyak pasukan yang masih tinggal disana mencoba menghadangku, namun aku tak mau ambil pusing langsung mengurus mereka, sampai aku bisa mengikuti gerombolan yang saat ini menyerangmu."

Pemuda itu bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah Hakuei yang sedikit was-was.

Namun, beberapa meter sebelum Naruto melewati Hakuei, sebuah makhuk biru dengan tinggi sekitar enam meter menghantam pemuda itu dengan tinjunya.

DUMMM

"Shounen..." Ucap Hakuei setelah melihat anak berambut biru yang berada di atas raksasa biru yang baru saja menghantam Naruto dengan tinju.

Dari situ Hakuei melihat ke arah di mana posisi tadi Naruto berada, dan sedikit merasa simpati pada pemuda pirang tersebut karena mengetahui bagimana kuatnya tinju raksasa biru itu dari hancurnya daerah sekitar tinju sang raksasa.

Pemuda itu mungkin tidak akan selamat setelah menerima pukulan sekuat itu, ditambah dia tahu benar makhuk apa yang telah memukul pemuda pirang tersebut.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian setelah debu yang menutupi daerah sekitar tangan raksasa biru itu menghilang, tampak Naruto dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Naruto terlihat sedang menahan tinju sang raksasa biru, pemuda pirang itu- dia mengangkat raksasa biru tanpa kepala yang tadi memukulnya dengan mengayungkan tangan sang raksasa yang dia pegang.

DUMM

Naruto membanting raksasa biru yang tadi menyerangnya.

"Ugo-kun!" Teriak anak berambut biru khawatir yang tadi ada di atas

raksasa buru, namun sekarang telah berdiri di tanah.

"Bagaimana pemuda itu menahan serangan sekuat tadi dan bagaiamna pula dia bisa membanting raksasa itu layaknya mainan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Tanya Naruto sedikit marah akibat serangan tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang dilakukan oleh bocah berambut biru yang berdiri di depannya.

Sesaat raksasa itu memukulnya Naruto masih sempat melihat bocah itu berada di atas raksasa biru dengan meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Onee-san aku akan melindungimu." Ucap anak berambut biru pada Hakuei yang sudah berada di depan wanita itu dengan memposisikan dirinya di depan Hakuei.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bocah?" Tanya Naruto heran karena mengatakan bahwa dia akan melindungi Hakuei, seakan dia berniat menyakiti sang Putri kerajaan Kou.

"Kau pasti berniat menyakiti Onee-san, bukan?" Tanya anak berambut biru sambil memasang kuda-kuda dengan tongkat di kedua tangannya.

"Hah!" Lenguh Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah raksasa biru yang tadi meyerangnya, "Hieeee, kenapa kepalanya tidak ada!" Teriak Naruto terkejut setelah tersadar melihat raksasa biru yang tadi menyerangnya tidak memiliki kepala, namun masih bisa bergerak.

"Dia terkejut pada raksasa yang baru saja dia banting.." Batin Hakuei Sweatdrop.

Sedangkan bocah berambut biru itu hanya heran saja melihat reaksi bodoh Naruto.

"Ukh..." Akhirnya Naruto menyadari padangan kedua orang di depannya yang seolah mengatakan 'Yang benar saja!'.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya lalu melihat bocah dan raksasa biru dengan lurus tanpa ekspresi.

Tiba-tiba suatu tanda simbol di seruling yang tergantung di leher bocah berambut biru itu bersinar diikuti oleh bersinarnya simbol yang ada di kipas Hakuei.

"Shounen, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Hakuei pada bocah berambut biru yang sempat mengunjunginya di saat malam beberapa hari lalu.

Walaupun Hakuei tidak mengenal bocah di depannya itu, namun dia memiliki perasaan bahwa anak berambut biru dengan sorban putih di kepalanya yang dapat memanggil raksasa yang tadi memukul pemuda pirang adalah anak yang tidak memiliki maksud jahat- dengan kata lain adalah bocah itu adalah anak yang baik.

"Magi..." Ucap bocah itu setelah tampak memikirkan sejenak.

"Magi?" Kejut Hakuei.

"?" Naruto yang mendengar interaksi antara dua orang di depannya lebih memilih mengamati saja.

"Onee-san, boleh aku menyentuh kipasnya sebentar?" Tanya bocah berambut biru pada Hakuei setelah melihat simbol di kipas Hakuei yang terus bersinar.

Bocah itu langsung saja menyentuh simbol di kipas Hakuei yang masih belum memberi izin.

Detik itu juga cahaya kuning semakin besar dan diikuti oleh munculnya pusaran angin besar mirip angin tornado putih.

Setelah hilangnya pusaran angin besar itu, tampak sosok seperti raksasa biru yang sebelumnya Naruto banting, tapi kali ini sepertinya menunjukkan penampilan perempuan.

"Ukh, muncul lagi makhluk aneh." Batin Naruto setelah melihat munculnya raksasa biru seukuran raksasa sebelumnya, namun kali ini tampak seperti perempuan.

Naruto melihat beberapa saat bagimana kedua orang itu dengan kedua makhluk biru raksasa berinteraksi satu sama lain, seakan tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini." Gumam Naruto yang berbalik untuk pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Hakuei menyadari niat Naruto yang ingin meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto yang mendengar seruan itu berhenti, lalu memalingkan pandangannya dan melihat ke arah Hakuei dan bocah berambut biru dengan dua raksasa biru yang bersama dengan mereka.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Hakuei sambil memberi hormat khas kerajaan Kou.

"?"

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Seperti yang ku katakan bahwa aku hanya membalas kebaikanmu atas makanan dan minuman yang kau berikan." Balas Naruto, "Walau makanan dan minuman itu sudah diracuni." Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"HAAAA, berarti Onii-san ini menyelamatkan Onee-san?" Tanya bocah berambut biru yang tadi sempat menyangka Naruto yang menyerang Hakuei.

Hakuei hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan bocah berambut biru yang ternyata bernama Alladin kalau telinga Naruto tidak salah dengar dari interaksi antara bocah itu dengan raksasa biru berpenampilan perempuan.

Raksasa biru yang kelihatannya perempuan kalau tidak salah bernama, Paimon?

Terus yang tanpa kepala, Ugo-kun?

"Jaa—nee.." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Onii-san!"

"Hah?"

"Maaf karena tadi sudah menyerangmu.."

"Bukan masalah..." Jawab Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu...!"

"Ada apa lagi...?" Tanya Naruto yang dari nada suaranya sudah mulai jengkel.

"Kau bilang sebulumnya bahwa kau adalah pengembara?"

"Ya, apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu?"

"Tidak, Cuma aku ingin menawarkan apakah kau mau ikut bersama pasukanku yang lain menuju Kerajaan Kou. Aku yakin kalau kau belum pernah mengunjungi Kerajaan kami."

"Ya, aku memang belum pernah mengunjungi Kerajaan dengan nama Kou. Aku memang adalah pengembara, tapi saat ini aku sedang mencari seseorang. Oh iya, mengenai pasukan yang kau katakan, bila yang kau maksud adalah pasukan di perkemahan dimana aku tadi ditahan, tidak usah repot-repot karena kau tidak akan bisa mengajak mereka. " Balas Naruto datar.

"Apa, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya Hakuei mulai khawatir.

Walaupun para pasukan itu telah berhianat, namun dia masih menganggap mereka sebagai pasukan dari Kerajaan Kou dan tidak seharusnya mereka dibunuh karena menurutnya yang bersalah dalam pemberontakan ini adalah Ryosai.

"Oh, mengenai hal itu aku telah membereskan mereka semua." Jawab Naruto singkat, jelas, dan tanpa ragu-ragu.

Hakuei yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam saja, dan tidak dapat berkata apapun. Karena di satu sisi dia merasa bahwa pasukan itu tidak begitu bisa dipersalahkan, namun di sisi lain dia merasa kalau pemuda pirang itu tidak membereskan pasukan itu maka bisa dikatakan saat ini nyawanya sudah melayang.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan? Karena aku masih harus pergi dan untuk saat ini aku masih belum memiliki keinginan untuk mengunjungi Kerajaan yang bernama Kuo." Jelas Naruto.

Karena tidak lagi mendengar balasan dari Hakuei, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"..."

"Dia.. aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun dari pemuda itu." Ucap raksasa biru yang muncul dari kipas Hakuei tadi.

"Ha? Benar juga, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun pada Onii-san itu." Ucap Alladin menanggapi perkataan raksasa biru itu karena dia biasanya bisa merasakan, bahkan bisa melihat aliran energi di sekitar tubuh orang.

"?"

"Onee-san, apa Onii-san itu kenalanmu?" Tanya Alladin.

"Tidak, dia beberapa saat yang lalu adalah tahanan yang kami tangkap karena dicurigai."

* * *

 **...**

"Hah akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan perjalananku dengan tenang." Gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa sisa cadangan makanan dan minuman yang dia rampas dari perkemahan pasukan Kekaisaran Kou yang telah dia hancurkan.

Naruto merampas cukup banyak makanan dan minuman lalu menyimpannya dalam gulungan penyimpanan yang berada di kantungnya.

Kejadian dia kehilangan makanan dan minuman sehingga membuatnya kelaparan adalah karena pada saat dia melintasi padang gurun. Tiba-tiba saja di padang gurun itu ada badai pasir yang menjebaknya.

Bukan hanya bada pasir saja, melainkan dia juga terjebak di dalam pusaran lumpur pasir yang bergerak. Mau tidak-mau saat sudah hampir tenggelam Naruto melompat untuk menjauh dari pusaran pasir itu.

Namun, sayangnya saat dia berhasil menghindar, namun ternyata gulungan penyimpanan yang menyimpan makanannya harus hancur tenggelam di dalam pusaran pasir itu.

"Sekarang, mulai darimana aku harus mencari, ya?!" Batin pemuda pirang itu setelah selesai memakan makanannya.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Naruto menelusuri perjalanan untuk menemukan kota berikutnya, namun ternyata masih saja belum bisa menemukan kota untuk membeli cadangan makanannya yang sudah menipis karena perjalanan yang jauh.

Naruto meyadari bahwa daerah yang sudah dia masuki sekarang merupakan daerah yang sudah dihuni oleh manusia. Naruto berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak sampai akhirnya dia sampai di daerah yang dia dengar dari banyak orang bernama Balbad.

Kota ini memiliki pelabuhan yang banyak disinggahi oleh para pedagang, baik itu pedagang perorangan maupun pedagang dari kerajaan tertentu.

Setelah berkeliling sekitar beberapa jam Naruto langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa masyarakat yang ada di sekitar kerajaan ini terlihat dengan jelas kemelaratannya.

"Onii-chan. Aku belum makan selama tiga hari ini. Bisa tolong berikan sedikit makanan?" Minta salah seorang anak kecil pada Naruto.

"?"

Anak kecil itu terlihat sangat kurus dan mengenakan pakaian yang sangat lusuh dan kumal di tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya terlihat sangat berantakan.

Naruto yang terdorong rasa kasihan memutuskan untuk merogoh makanan yang dia bawa di kantung makanan yang baru saja dia beli saat tiba di kota ini. Lalu memberikan dua potong roti daging besar pada anak kecil itu yang menerimanya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Haaaaa... terimakasih Onii-chan." Ucap anak kecil itu lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto saat itu juga memasuki gang-gang kecil di antara bangunan.

Merasa penasaran, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti anak itu menelusuri jalan-jalan sempit yang ada di gang tersebut. Tidak sampai beberapa menit kemudian dia berhasil menemukan anak itu kembali.

Sang anak terlihat memberikan makanan yang tadinya diberikan oleh Naruto kepada ibunya yang terbaring sakit dan juga kepada anak-anak yang lebih kecil darinya yang bisa dilihat seperti adik dari gadis kecil itu.

"Dimanapun aku melihat tempat, pemandangan yang selalu ku temukan selalu sama." Mau tidak mau, Naruto yang merasa iba akan hal yang ada di depannya menunjukkan dirinya pada gadis kecil yang tadinya meminta makanan.

"Onii-chan?" Bingung gadis kecil itu setelah melihat Naruto muncul entah dari mana.

"Yo... ternyata kau membagikannya pada adik-adik dan ibumu, tanpa peduli pada dirimu sendiri, ya?" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memasuki bangunan kosong bekas yang kotor dengan pakaian-pakaian kumal di dalamnya.

"Nee-chan siapa orang itu?" Tanya adik dari gadis kecil itu.

"..."

"?"

"Oh, dia Onii-chan yang memberikan makanan yang sudah kita makan tadi." Jawab gadis itu ada adiknya.

"Bahkan dia menyembunyikan bahwa dia sendiri belum memakan apapun." Batin Naruto karena mengetahui maksud dari gadis kecil itu yang berusaha mendahulukan kebutuhan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan dan adik-adiknya yang kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah berbaik hati memberikan makanan pada kami." Ucap Ibu dari gadis kecil itu berusaha menegakkan dirinya ke dinding sambil sesekali berusaha menahan batuknya.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku datang kesini karena terdorong rasa simpati pada gadis kecil ini yang tadi datang padaku sekaligus mau memberikan ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sekantung penuh makanan pada keluarga itu.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-aoa. Aku hanya ingin kalian menerimanya." Potong Naruto.

Naruto membagi-bagikan semua makanan itu pada mereka. Setelah mereka selesai memakan makanan yang dibagikan oleh Naruto, ibu gadis kecil dan adik-adiknya itu mencerikatakn segala hal yang terjadi di negeri yang bernama Balbad itu. Negeri yang penuh sejahtera hanya pada kalangan bangsawan, sedangkan rakyat biasa dibiarkan melarat, pajak masyarakat yang terlalu tinggi dan monopoli yang dilakukan keluarga kerajaan.

Setelah lama bercerita, Naruto meminta semua anak-anak yang ada di dalam ruangan itu agar keluar, meninggalkannya dengan Ibu dari anak-anak itu.

Saat itu juga Naruto menghujamkan Kusanagi tepat ke hulu hati sang Ibu.

ZRASHH

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan hal ini." Ucap Naruto sambil mulai menarik keluar Kusanagi dari tubuh Ibu yang baru saja ditembusnya, "Ini adalah cara agar kau kembali sehat."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, tubuh Ibu itu ambruk dari pegangan Naruto.

Dan Naruto memandang tubuh yang telah ambruk itu berlahan-lahan menunjukkan pemulihan. Wajah sang Ibu yang tadinya pucat sekarang sudah terlihat sehat.

 **...**

"Terimakasih sudah menyembuhkan saya dan menolong anak-anak saya Naruto-san." Ucap Ibu dan anak-anaknya secara bersamaan sesaat Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Ya."

"Onii-chan.. apa memang mau pergi sekarang? Tanya gadis kecil itu pada Naruto dengan wajah sedih.

"Ya, soalnya ada yang Oni-chan harus lakukan." Jelas Naruto.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kawasan kumuh setelah memberikan beberapa kantung koin emas pada keluarga itu, lalu dia menuju pusat Ibu Kota Balbad, tanpa mengetahui kondisi dan situasi negeri itu di malam hari.

* * *

-oooo-

 **...**

 **A/N:**

 **Ujicoba saya memasuki fandom Naruto crossover Magi Labyrin. Adapun saya menulis crossover ini di tengah-tengah fic saya yang lain masih belum clear karena imajinasi luar biasa saya yang tidak bisa terhenti walau sudah saya usahakan untuk berhenti menambah fic lain dan juga karena menurut saya Anime Magi ini lumayan menghibur dan masih jarang sekali ditemukan di Fanfiction.**

 **Ok.**

 **Sekian.**

 **ByeBye**

 **Hillsen Out**

 **...**

* * *

 **28th July 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vice Versa**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Saya sama sekali bukan pemilik dari semua/sebagian Karakter atau Tokoh yang ada di dalam FANFICTION CROSSOVER ini, melainkan milik dari pemiliknya yang sah!**

.

.

Chapter 02

Dimanapun dia singgah di setiap daerah atau kerajaan bahkan Ibu Kota sekalipun, selalu ada yang namanya kemiskinan, daerah kumuh, lebih parah daripada itu adalah masih adanya sistem perbudakan.

Manusia memperbudak manusia lain.

Mereka memperlakukan manusia lain sesuai kehendaknya. Mereka menyakiti manusia satu dengan yang lain tanpa ada memikirkan sedikitpun rasa sakit yang dialami oleh para budak dan rakyat miskin.

Kerajaan seharusnya menjadi suatu sistem yang menegakkan keadilan bagi semua rakyatnya. Rakyat yang tidak mampu dan tidak terdidik seharusnya mendapatkan keadilan dari Kerajaan- bukan malah menjadi sapi perah yang terus dieksploitasi.

Kejahatan di dalam diri manusia sudah menjadi-jadi. Ketamakan, keserakahan, kebiadapan yang seharusnya dibawa kedalam hukuman.

Para bangsawan tidak peduli pada kaum miskin, bahkan mereka sengaja menghambat kemajuan yang seharusnya bisa didapat oleh para orang dari daerah kumuh tersebut. Para bangsawan hanya ingin mengamankan posisinya di wilayah santai miliknya dengan menjadikan masyarakat miskin sebagai pijakan jalan untuk dia melangkah.

Para kaum kerajaan membodohi rakyatnya dengan hanya memberikan ikan untuk dimakan tanpa memberi pancingan dan melatih rakyatnya memancing agar bisa memancing dan mencari ikan sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Rakyat dibuat hanya bisa bergantung pada Kaum Bangsawan, sehingga hidup dan mati mereka seakan ada di tangan para kaum tamak.

Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang diperlakukan sama seperti binatang atau bahkan lebih buruk daripada hewan peliharaan.

Begitulah yang Naruto lihat sepanjang pengembaraannya.

"Kenapa aku harus kembali terlibat hal seperti ini!"

Di saat hari yang semakin gelap di daerah itu dimana kabut yang menyelubungi bukan saja wilayah pelabuhan, namun juga sebagian besar daerah di kota. Daerah kumuh yang luas juga tidak luput dari kabut yang semakin tebal menyelimuti daerah tersebut. Gelapnya malam tanpa sinar bulan membuat malam menjadi semakin gelap.

Naruto yang baru saja meninggalkan tempat tinggal dari salah satu keluarga miskin yang dia tolong saat ini sedang berjalan menelusuri gang dan jalan di daerah kumuh.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan berlahan karena niatnya untuk memperhatikan kehidupan masyarakat yang ada disana. Naruto semakin lama semakin jauh dari daerah tempat keluarga miskin yang tadi dia tolong.

Malam ini dia berencana mencari penginapan untuk beristirahat di daerah yang paling dekat. Namun, saat pemuda pirang itu berjalan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat dia mendengar suara kegaduhan yang sepertinya berasal tidak jauh dari tempat dia berjalan.

"Hm, suara apa itu?" Gumamnya sambil berusaha memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar suara gaduh yang terdengar ada di kejauhan.

 **DUMM**

 **DUMM**

"Yappari." Gumamnya setelah memastikan bahwa suara gaduh yang sekilas tadi dia dengarkan memang benar adanya.

Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya, berlari, melompati satu bangunan ke bangunan lain dengan lincah. Gerak cepat di malam yang gelap dan di daerah sunyi membuatnya tidak dapat terlihat oleh orang-orang yang masih berada di jalan distrik.

Memang benar, dari sekitar jarak ratusan meter ke depan, Naruto melihat adanya debu yang tak lazim berterbangan, asap, dan suara gaduh yang tadi dia dengar semakin jelas. Naruto bergerak cepat mendekati tempat yang dia tuju karena menurut cerita dari keluarga gadis kecil yang beberapa saat lalu dia tolong, daerah kumuh ini sering terjadi tindak kriminal di saat malam hari.

Target para kriminal bukan saja dilakukan pada para bangsawan, namun juga para pedagang. Tapi, juga terkadang tentara kerajaan yang sedang melakukan kekerasan.

Ya, mungkin saja disana yang menjadi korban adalah orang yang tidak bersalah.

Maka dari itu Naruto mempercepat gerak sampai dia akhirnya tiba di tempat yang saat ini banyak orang berkumpul.

Disana Naruto melihat bocah berambut biru bersama dengan raksasa biru yang beberapa minggu lalu pernah bertemu dengannya. Naruto juga melihat pemuda berambut kuning yang dari keadaan yang ada disana menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah rekan bocah berambut biru.

Anak gadis berambut merah, tentara berambut merah, orang-orang dewasa yang berpakaian mewah, orang aneh dengan penampilan aneh, dan sekumpulan rakyat yang kelihatannya berasal dari lingkungan kumuh.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Batinnya setelah sampai dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Posisi tempat Naruto berdiri saat adalah di atas sebuah menara yang lumayan tinggi ini sekitar dua puluh meter dari darah konflik.

Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana. Walau sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui dari situasi yang ditunjukkan dari tumpukan batu yang berserakan akibat dari pertarungan itu.

Dia melihat raksasa biru yang dahulu bersama dengan bocah berambut biru itu menyerang orang aneh yang berpenampilan aneh.

Orang yang dimaksud oleh Naruto sebagai orang aneh tak lain adalah Judal, salah satu Magi yang berasal dari Kekaisaran Kou. Namun, tentu saja Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa orang aneh dengan penampilan aneh itu bernama Judal- apalagi mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Magi.

"Sepertinya keributan disini sudah berlangsung cukup lama." Ucapnya setelah melihat beberapa bangunan yang hancur dan luka antara dua pihak yang bertarung.

Naruto melihat dan bisa merasakan bahwa banyak energi yang mengitari orang dengan penampilan aneh yang melawan raksasa biru- Energi yang mengitari Aladdin sama seperti energi yang mengitari Judal.

"Wah.." Gumamnya saat melihat Judal berhasil menembus tubuh raksasa biru dengan gumpalan es yang hampir menyerupai ujung tombak dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat raksasa biru yang mengalami luka serius itu melakukan serangan balik saat itu juga.

 **DRTTTT**

 **DASH**

Raksasa biru itu berhasil menghancurkan perisai Kekkai Judal dengan hempasan dua telapak tangannya. Tubuh Judal jatuh ke tanah dengan luka yang berat dan dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hm, raksasa biru itu kuat juga." Komentar Naruto yang memperhatikan pertarungan di depannya.

Dia melihat orang aneh itu sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri, dan raksasa biru yang terlihat belum puas setelah menghajar Judal hingga tak sadarkan diri, tampak ingin melanjutkan serangan.

Raksasa biru itu mengumpulkan di kedua tangannya energi walupun Aladdin sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Ini bahaya, semuanya menjauh!" Naruto bisa mendengar suara keras salah satu orang dewasa dengan pakaian mewah menyuruh pada semua orang yang ada di dekat raksasa biru itu untuk menjauh.

"Hm."

 **DUMMM**

Raksasa biru itu menghantamkan kedua tangan dengan energi yang menggepal ke tubuh tak sadarkan diri orang aneh. Tapi, sayangnya ternyata tubuh orang aneh itu tidak ada lagi disana melainkan sudah berada di dalam pertolongan orang-orang yang baru saja datang menggunakan permaidani terbang.

"Hm, sepertinya aku pernah melihat tulisan seperti itu." Gumam Naruto sesudah melihat orang-orang dewasa yang berpenampilan mewah terkejut melihat orang yang ada di atas permaidani terbang yang menjadi kendaraan gerombolan yang baru muncul.

Kelompok yang ada dibawah terlihat bingung dan berpikir setelah munculnya kelompok dari Kekaisaran Kou. Naruto sudah sadar bahwa yang kelompok yang baru saja memasuki daerah konflik berasal dari Kekaisarn Kou setelah mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Raksasa biru yang seperti kehilangan mangsa itu menyerang pihak yang baru saja datang, mungkin karena menyelamatkan targetnya.

"..."

Tapi, hal yang cukup mengejutkan adalah, ternyata kumpulan orang yang datang dengan permaidani terbang itu bukanlah orang-orang biasa- hal itu bisa dilihat bagaimana salah seorang dari mereka- seorang wanita berambut merah yang saat melihat raksasa biru yang bernama Ugo itu, segera saja mengalahkan sang raksasa biru dengan mudahnya.

"Dia mentransformasi senjata, sama seperti wanita Jendral yang beberapa minggu lalu." Gumam Naruto mengingat Hakuei yang sama memiliki kesamaan dengan wanita yang saat ini sudah mengalahkan raksasa biru.

"..."

Naruto melihat bocah berambut birulah yang paling kelihatan terkejut setelah melihat temannya dikalahkan bila dibandingkan dengan orang lain yang ada di tempat pertarungan. Alladin bergerak menyerang wanita yang baru saja mengalahkan raksasa biru dengan menembakkan energi dari tongkat kayu yang dia pegang walau gagal.

Karena jaraknya yang tidak dekat dengan tempat pertarungan, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang dibicarakan dua pihak di depannya- pihak yang memang sudah ada disana dengan pihak yang baru saja muncul yang sudah menghabisi raksasa biru.

"?"

 **BRAAKK**

Naruto yang sedang berpikir berusaha memprediksi pembicaraan kedua pihak di depannya, harus disadarkan karena merasakan adanya gerakan yang lumayan cepat menerjang ke arah dimana dia duduk.

Pemuda itu melompat cukup jauh mendekati daerah konflik sebelumnya, namun ternyata lompatan pertama tidak cukup karena sosok penyerang kini kembali menyerang, sehingga membuat Naruto terus melompat mundur menghindari serangan musuh.

 **TAP TAP**

Naruto mendarat di tengah-tengah tempat yang sejak tadi dia lihat dari jauh.

Semua mata orang yang ada disana sekarang tertuju padanya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya 'Siapa orang ini?'.

"..."

"?"

Suasana hening sejenak melingkupi tempat tersebut karena kehadiran seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal. Seorang anak muda berambut pirang yang mengenakan jubah hitam aneh dengan motif ornamen awan merah gelap di beberapa tempat dijubah hitam yang seperti kelihatan terlalu besar.

Leher jubah itu menutupi sedikit bagian wajah anak muda itu, begitu juga pada bagian tangan, dan hanya bagian kaki yang menunjukkan hanya sebatas betisnya. Sebilah pedang tersandang di pinggang bagian kiri anak muda itu.

"Yo... Apa kabar?" Ucap Naruto pada semua orang yang ada disana dengan nada bersahabat.

"..."

"?"

"Tak kusangka ternyata sosok yang tadi kita kira sebagai orang yang berbahaya hanya seorang bocah." Ucap salah seorang yang berdiri di sebelah wanita yang tadi telah mengalahkan raksasa biru.

Orang yang mengatakan hal itu adalah sosok yang dari sikapnya adalah bawahan dari wanita di sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah, wajah pecundang!"

Naruto memandang jengkel pada orang yang di tangannya memegang kipas karena menyebutnya sebagai bocah.

"Apa kau bilang, bocah kurang ajar?!" Terlihat orang itu tidak terima dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Wajah pecundang'.

"Sepertinya begitu Ka Koubun. Ternyata kedua mata merah di atas menara tadi adalah orang ini." Ucap Wanita berambut merah yang saat ini di atas permaidani yang melayang.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi kenapa kedua mata itu sekarang tidak merah?" Ucap orang yang ternyata bernama Ka Koubun.

Mereka tentu saja tidak salah melihat,, karena saat mendatangi tempat ini- mereka sempat melihat sosok yang duduk di atas menara yang ditutupi kegelapan malam. Sosok bayangan hitam itu di posisi duduknya, mereka bisa melihat satu pasang mata merah yang bersinar tak lazim dalam gelap.

Namun, saat ini sosok yang mereka kira memiliki bola mata yang bersinar itu ternyata memiliki bola mata biru.

Apa mereka salah melihat?

Apa tadi itu hanya bola mata makhluk malam? Atau hanya refleksi yang dipantulkan oleh suatu objek di gelap malam sehingga membuat seakan terlihat sepeti sepasang mata merah?

"..."

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya- dia melihat orang-orang dengan pakaian mewah, tentara berambut merah, anak berambut kuning dengan anak gadis berambut merah bersama dengan bocah berambut biru menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Yo, namaku Naruto- yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"..."

"?"

"Aku akan menangani bocah ini, kalian bertiga bunuh mereka semua!" Perintah wanita berambut merah yang ada di atas permaidani terbang.

Wanita itu sepertinya ingin menghadapi Aladdin.

Saat itu juga dua sosok besar yang tadi berdiri di belakang wanita yang memberi perintah bergerak dengan cepat. Satu sosok yang berdiri di atas bangunan bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto, sedangkan yang dua lainya menuju ke arah semua orang yang ada disana.

Sosok bertubuh besar yang diperintahkan barusan membuat banyak kerusakan dengan menyerang para penduduk dari daerah kumuh yang ada disana.

"Hentikan dia Masrur!" Saat itu juga tentara berambut merah yang ternyata bernama Masrur tersebut menghentikan amukan dari orang yang bertubuh besar yang entah kenapa memiliki belalai besar layaknya seekor gajah.

Salah seorang lagi menyerang anak gadis bersurai merah dengan gerakan gesit yang melompat-lompat.

"..."

 **TRANK**

"Wah, itu berbahaya sekali." Ucap Naruto pada orang yang menyerangnya.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

"...?"

SLASH

Setelah tiga kali beradu senjata, pedang yang digunakan orang yang menyerang Naruto terbelah, membuat pedang yang digunakan Naruto menyayat tubuh penyerangnya.

"Hebat juga senjatamu bisa menahan ayunan Kusanagi miliku sebanyak tiga kali." Puji Naruto.

"Kisama!" Suara serak sosok yang berada di balik kain hitam yang terdengar marah mengetahui bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya setelah terkena tebasan K susanagi milik Naruto.

Sosok itu terlihat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang terkena tebasan, lalu karena marahnya dia mau mencoba menerjang Naruto kali berikutnya, namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ambruk.

"?"

"..."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Beberapa orang disana terlihat sedikit heran melihat bagaimana orang bertopeng kain hitam yang melawan Naruto tiba-tiba rubuh.

Mereka tahu bahwa itu bukan dikarenakan sayatan yang baru saja dia terima di dada, karena ayunan pedang pemuda pirang itu terlihat melambat setelah ditahan oleh pedang lawannya.

Naruto memandang sosok penyerang lain yang bergerak lumayan cepat ke arahnya dengan beberapa kali melakukan lompatan.

 **DUAK**

Naruto menahan tendangan musuhnya dengan kaki kanan, diikuti tubuhnya yang berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat di udara lalu memberikan tendangan super keras yang membuat lawannya tercampak belasan meter menembus beberapa bangunan.

Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa banyak pasang mata yang memandang ke arahnya dengan heran dan penuh dengan tanda tanya. Namun, pemuda pirang itu terlihat tidak peduli akan tatapan yang orang lain berikan.

"Hoi, kenapa aku juga ikut kalian serang?" Tanya Naruto santai pada sosok wanita bersurai merah dari Kekaisaran Kou yang kelihatan marah.

"Kau, beraninya menghabisi anak buahku." Geram wanita itu setelah melihat dua anak buahnya yang dikalahkan dengan mudahnya dengan pemuda pirang yang mengenakan jubah hitam aneh dengan motif awan merah.

Naruto bisa melihat wanita itu mulai mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum beberapa elemen air yang mulai menyelimuti dirinya hendak bertransfomasi.

"Tolong hentikan, Tuan Putri." Ucap orang berpakaian mewah berambut ungu yang memegang tangan wanita yang ternyata adalah seorang Putri. Seketika itu juga Naruto bisa melihat elemen air yang mulai menyelimuti wanita itu kembali ke senjata miliknya.

"Kenapa kau ini, transformasiku?" Kejutnya melihat bagaimana transformasi digagalkan dan dia yang terduduk.

"Tuan Putri, Anda pasti Putri dari Kekaisaran Kou?"

"Si, siapa kau?"

"Aku Sinbad, Raja dari Kerajaan Sindria." Jawab orang berpakaian mewah berambut ungu yang ternyata bernama Sinbad.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa bahwa wanita itu terlihat merasa malu mendadak setelah Sinbad memperkenalkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Sinbad yang terlihat berhasil menguasai situasi setelah berhasil meminta Aladdin menurunkan senjatanya dan mengatakan beberapa hal untuk menenagkan Aladdin yang terlihat masih tidak terima temannya dihancurkan.

"Dengar, ya! Aku tidak kembali karena kau yang meminta, tahu!" Ucap Putri Kekaisaran Kou menunjuk ke arah Sinbad, lalu dia berpaling ke arah Naruto, " Dan kau jangan sangka kau akan lolos begitu saja setelah melakukan hal ini pada kedua bawahanku." Tambahnya.

Saat setelah itu Putri Kerajaan Kou yang terlihat meninggalkan daerah itu dengan mengendarai permaidani terbang dengan membawa Judal, namun meninggalkan tubuh seorang bawahannya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Naruto yang sudah melihat situasi beres segera melompat ke salah satu bangunan tinggi berniat meninggalkan daerah konflik, namun tampaknya harus tertunda setelah mendengar suara orang yang bernama Sinbad memanggil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto malas.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan bahwa namaku Naruto."

"Bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaanku. Yang ingin ku tanyakan adalah apa tujuanmu disini?" Jelas Sinbad.

"Hm, Aku hanya seorang pengembara yang hanya kebetulan mampir ke Balbadd." Jawab Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Aladdin yang terlihat sedih sambil memegang seruling recorder di kedua tangannya.

Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan yang diperlihatkan oleh Aladdin yang disebabkan temannya yang dihancurkan oleh musuh yang beberapa waktu lalu meninggalkan tempat mereka saat ini.

"Seorang pengembara yang kebetulan mampir ke Balbadd, ya? Masrur."

Entah kenapa Naruto melihat orang yang terlihat seperti tentara yang bernama Masrur itu melompat ke arahnya dan melancarkan tendangan berputar.

Gerakan dari Masrur tidak termasuk dalam kategori cepat, namun tidak juga termasuk dalam kategori lambat dalam pandangan Naruto.

Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat serangan Masrur segera menunduk untuk menghindari tendangan berputar musuh dan dengan cepat menjaga jarak dengan beberapa kali salto ke belakang.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak kesal Naruto setelah berhasil mengambil jarak.

Tapi, ternyata Masrur tidak berhenti sampai disana, dia melompati beberapa gedung sebelum kembali melancarkan serangan- baik itu dengan tangan atau dengan kaki.

"Orang ini bukan orang biasa, tenaga dibalik pukulan dan tendangan yang dilancarkannya termasuk kuat." Setelah menghindari dan menahan setiap serangan Masrur.

Naruto sedikit mengambil jarak kembali lalu dengan cepat mengambil manuver maju ke depan dan memberikan tendangan satu lutut kanan yang sampai membuat Masrur tercampak membentur tumpukan batu di sebelah Sinbad.

Manuver cepat yang dilakukan Naruto ternyata tidak bisa diantisipasi Masrur dengan tepat. Manuver gerakan yang mendadak itu berhasil membuat Masrur dijatuhkan kembali ke arah rekan-rekannya.

"Orang itu hebat juga." Batin Naruto mengetahui bahwa tendangan dengan lutut kananya berhasil ditahan dengan kedua tangan sehingga tidak mengenai wajah- walau masih bisa melempar Masrur karena tendangan itu yang terlalu kuat.

"?"

Belum lagi Naruto bisa mengambil nafas lega, dia melihat dua utas tali dengan mata pisau di kedua ujungnya meluncur ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

 **CLANK**

Namun, serangan ini juga dengan cepat dapat digagalkan Naruto dengan mengayunkan Kusanagi ke arah kedua mata pisau yang mengarah padanya dengan sekali ayunan. Naruto melihat ternyata kali ini yang menyerangnya adalah rekan Sinbad yang memakai kain hijau di kepalnya.

Naruto bisa melihat Sinbad, Gadis berambut merah, pemuda berambut kuning, dan yang mengenakan kain hijau di kepala melebarkan mata mereka terkejut melihat pemuda pirang di depan mereka.

Mereka bisa menduga bahwa pemuda pirang yang sekarang mereka hadapi bukanlah orang biasa saja, pemuda pirang itu kuat dan juga cepat.

"Assasin..." Gumam Sinbad setelah melihat bagaimana gerakan dan respons cepat Naruto menghadapi serangan. Sinbad sudah mengenal betul setiap gerakan dan karakteristik pertahanan dan serangan seorang Assasin.

Pemuda pirang ini bisa dengan jelas terlihat sebagai Assasin, walau sepertinya berada di tingkat yang selama ini belum pernah dia lihat di sepanjang perjalanannya mengelilingi dunia.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ucap Masrur yang sudah berdiri di samping Sinbad.

"Dari caranya menghindar, bertahan, dan melakukan serangan sudah bisa dilihat bahwa anak muda itu adalah Assasin. Tapi, bagaimana dengan usia yang muda itu dia sudah menjadi Assasin dengan kekuatan seperti itu?" Heran orang yang yang bersama dengan Sinbad.

Alibaba dan Morgiana yang mendengar percakapan antara Sinbad dan bawahannya menyetujui perkataan Pria yang disebut sebagai penguasa tujuh lautan itu.

Aladdin yang tadinya sibuk memikirkan Raksasa Biru temannya, seakan tersadar dari pikirannya setelah melihat dentuman keras Masrur yang menabrak timbunan batu. Aladdin juga mendengarkan percakapan dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, termasuk Masrur yang sudah bangkit kembali.

Aladdin menyipitkan mata berusaha mempertajam indra penglihatan miliknya pada satu objek atau sosok yang berdiri di atas bangunan yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Oi, apa maksud dari yang barusan?" Teriak Naruto pada Sinbad karena jaraknya yang sekarang beberapa meter dari banyak orang, "Kenapa kalian menyerangku?"

"..."

"Onii-san?" Bukannya jawaban dari Sinbad yang di dengar Naruto, melainkan gema suara dari Aladdin.

Naruto melihat ke arah bocah berambut biru yang namanya masih bisa dia ingat- Aladdin. Naruto hanya sekali bertemu dengan Aladdin dan saat ini mungkin yang kali kedua.

"Aku sudah terlalu ngantuk." Gumam Naruto karena merasakan rasa kantuk tiba-tiba. Perjalanannya yang sangat jauh hingga dia bisa sampai di Balbadd bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Naruto sempat beberapa kali harus memusnahkan tumbuhan sulur pemakan manusia yang memiliki ukuran raksasa. Ditambah dengan munculnya beberapa gerombolan perampok, dan belum lagi dia yang harus menempuh jalan yang panjang dan sempat tidak-tidur sedikitpun selama tiga hari lalu.

Membebaskan para budak yang ditahan oleh sekumpulan orang yang dari penampilannya terlihat seperti tentara kerajaan. Dari kasus pembebasan ini Naruto harus melumpuhkan tentara yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya dan memberikan beberapa perawatan pada para budak lalu membagikan beberapa kantung koin emas pada mereka untuk hidup dan menjauhi daerah dimana mereka akan dijadikan budak.

Sesampainya dia di Balbadd, Naruto sebelumnya sudah memutuskan akan beristirahant terlebih dahulu, namun niatnya itu harus tertunda sampai saat ini.

"Onii-san? Apa maksudmu, Aladdin?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning alias Alibaba.

"Aku beberapa minggu lalu bertemu dengan Onii-san itu saat di perkemahan Klan Kouga, Alibaba-kun." Jawab Aladdin pada Alibaba.

Aladdin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Alibaba ke arah dimana tadi Naruto berada sebelum menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

Aladdin bisa dengan jelas melihat bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang biasa, setelah pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Dia melihat bagaimana Naruto menahan pukulan Ugo lalu membanting teman raksasanya itu dengan mudah.

Bukan hanya itu saja, menurut perkataan dari Hakuei-oneesan- Naruto sebelumnya juga telah melumpuhkan pasukan pemberontak dengan mudahnya, ditambah lagi pemuda pirang itu sepertinya memiliki kecepatan yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh mata orang biasa dalam bergerak.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali siapa Naruto karena baru bertemu sekali dan hanya berbicara beberapa kata saja dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Dia sudah pergi." Ucap gadis berambut merah.

"Apa kau melihat dia tadi pergi, Morgiana?" Tanya Sinbad pada gadis berambut merah karena tadi sempat teralihkan dari ucapan Aladdin.

"Tidak, padahal aku sama sekali tidak megalihkan pandanganku." Ucap Morgiana heran tetap melihat ke tempat tadi Naruto berdiri.

"Jafar bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sinbad pada orang yang memakai penutup kepala kain hijau di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga tidak melihat dia menghilang." Jawab Jafar.

* * *

 **...**

Tak jauh dari sana Naruto yang saat ini terlihat sedang berdiri di atas sebuah bangunan bobrok memperhatikan ke arah langit malam

Dia tidak akan pernah salah karena beberapa waktu lalu dia merasakan adanya kumpulan energi kuat yang tak jauh letaknya dari tempat sekarang dia berdiri.

"Hah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumamnya setelah tidak lagi merasakan energi dengan niat jahat yang sebelumnya dia rasakan beterbangan di atas langit.

Naruto memutuskan bermalam di sebuah penginapan yang cukup nyaman untuk beberapa hari kedepan karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Balbadd beberapa hari sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke daerah lain.

Naruto menggantung Kusanagi di dinding ruangan yang dia pesan untuk beristirahat setelah beberapa waktu sebelumnya telah membersihkan diri lalu mengisi perutnya.

"Perjalananku sepertinya masih jauh." Ucapnya lalu menutup mata karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kantuk yang sudah menyerangnya.

* * *

 **...**

( **Dua Hari Berikutnya** )

"Hm, sudah berapa jam aku tertidur?" Gumam Naruto yang berusaha membuka mata karena masih merasakan kantuk. Dia terbangun karena adanya suara ribut dan ledakan yang menggetarkan tempat dimana dia beristrahat.

Yang selalu tidak disadari atau tidak mau diakui oleh pemuda pirang itu adalah dia bisa tertidur beberapa hari tanpa bangun kalau rasa kantuk selama beberapa hari ditahan.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui situasi di kota itu sudah dalam keadaan sangat genting dan berbahaya bagi semua orang yang ada disana, terutama bagi orang yang tertidur di tengah-tengah kekacauan.

* * *

 **...**

Di tempat lain, Alibaba dan Morgiana melakukan penyerangan pada Raja Ahbmad. Dia sekarang setelah berhasil mendesak Ahbmad untuk lengser dari posisinya sebagai raja dan mengumumkan bahwa Balbadd sekarang menjadi Republik dengan mengakhiri sistem Kerajaan yang sudah beberapa generasi berlangsung.

Alibaba yang awalnya sudah berhasil membujuk Rakyat Balbadd, namun karena munculnya Kassim sang pemimpin dari pemberontak kabut sebenarnya yang menghasut rakyat kembali membuat situsai yang tadinya sudah terkendali, sekarang mejadi kacau.

Pertarungan antara Alibaba dan Kassim yang menggunakan wadah logam kejahatan pun terjadi. Kassim dengan mudah dapat ditundukkan sebelum pimpinan pemberontak kabut itu berubah menjadi monster raksasa hitam.

* * *

 **...**

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan, orang aneh." Kesal Naruto pada Judal yang entah kenapa menyerangnya.

Saat setelah Naruto terbangun lalu membersihkan diri dan kembali mengisi perutnya karena sudah beberapa hari tidak mengisi perutnya. Setelah semua itu selesai, pemuda pirang itu berencana kembali ke tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

Namun, saat sudah di atas tempat tidur dan mau menutup mata- mendadak ruangan yang dia tempat diledakaan oleh satu sosok yang bisa melayang di udara.

Dan saat ini melayang sosok yang bernama judal itu, yang entah kenapa menunjukkan ekspresi jengkel.

"Kenapa juga aku diminta untuk membereskan orang ini." Ucap Judal yang sepertinya terpaksa melakukan perintah dari oraganisasi.

Seharusnya saat ini dia pergi untuk membalas perbuatan Magi pendek yang bernama Aladdin bersama dengan raksasa biru yang menghajarnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku, ya?" Ucap Naruto berjalan lalu menyandangkan Kusanagi di pinggang.

Judal yang sepertinya tidak mau menunggu lama lagi langsung saja menembakkan kumpulan sinar kuning ke arah Naruto. Serangan terang-terangan itu dengan mudah dihindari Naruto dengan melompat ke atas atap ruangannya yang sudah hancur.

"Sepertinya kau lumayan juga." Seringai Judal setelah melihat bagaimana cepatnya gerakan Naruto menghindari serangan yang dia lancarkan.

Tak berhenti sampai disana saja, Judal kembali menyerang Naruto secara membabai-buta sehingga menyebabkan banyak daerah yang hancur dan bahkan ada orang-orang yang terluka karena serangan itu.

"Oi berhenti, banyak orang yang terluka!" Teriak Naruto geram, "Sepertinya kau tidak mau mendengarkan, ya." Ucap Naruto yang sudah ada di depan Judal.

Melihat itu tentu saja membuat Magi Kekaisaran Kou itu melebarkan matanya, wajahnya yang tadi menyeringai sekarang terlihat sedikit mengeras.

 **DUAK**

 **DUMMM**

Satu tendangan Naruto lancarkan pada Judal yang saat itu juga dilindungi oleh Borg, namun karena kuatnya tendangan yang Naruto lancarkan membuat Judal diterbangkan cukup jauh. Tendangan itu membuat Magi hitam itu membentur banyak bangunan yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang karena mengungsi karena kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Kekkai?" Gumam Naruto yang tadi sempat melihat Judal dilindungi semacam Kekkai saat kakinya hampir mengenai Magi pembuat onar.

Naruto melompati satu bangunan ke banguan lain menuju arah dimana Judal terpental. Setelah beberapa belas meter dia bergerak, Naruto melihat Judal melayang di udara dengan kondisi tidak terluka sama sekali.

Dia melihat Judal masih memasang seringai sombong di wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan orang sepertimu disini." Seringai Judal.

"?" Naruto tidak memperhatikan perkataan Judal melainkan beberapa gumpalan asap tebal yang membumbung ke langit. Asap itu berada di daerah belakang tubuh Judal- sekitar lima puluhan meter di belakang. Naruto juga melihat kobaran api yang membakar perumahan warga Balbadd.

Di dataran tertinggi, Naruto melihat dengan jelas suatu objek menyerupai tiang kabut hitam yang menutupi langit sekitar istana kerajaan. Naruto bisa merasakan energi besar tersebut semakin lama semakin membesar.

"Apa yang terjadi disini!?" Kejut Naruto melihat keadaan yang ada di depannya.

"Hah, kau tidak tahu bahwa kota ini dilanda oleh kerusuhan? Apa kau sedang tidur beberapa hari ini?!" Ejek Judal.

Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa Judal tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja pergi ke tempat itu. Maka dari itu Naruto yang ada di atas bangunan itu memutuskan untuk membereskan sang Magi terlebih dahulu.

WUSSHH

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

BZZZTTT

Naruto yang melemparkan beberapa senbon besi ke arah Judal yang masih saja dilindungi Borg miliknya. Melihat serangannya yang tidak bisa menembus Borg musuh, membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk menggunakan Jutsu.

"Hahahaha! Ada apa? Apa hanya sampai segini saja kekuatanmu!" Ejek Judal lagi yang melayang di udara.

"Posisinya yang berada di udara membuatku sulit menyerangnya, kalau begitu..."

 **Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu**

Gumpalan bola api seukuran rumah menghantam Judal yang berada di udara. Tembakan bola api itu menyelimuti sang Magi yang berada di dalam Borg.

 **GUUOOOOOO**

"Ternyata dia juga bisa menggunakan ..." Gumam Judal heran lalu menyadari bahwa Borg yang melindunginya mulai sedikit retak.

"Tampaknya serangan ku tidak berhasil."

SWUNGG

SWUNGG

SWUNGG

SWUNGG

BLAR

BLAR

BLAR

BLAR

Naruto yang melihat Jutsu tembakan bola api yang baru saja dia keluarkan tidak berhasil membuatnya mengambil strategi lain, yaitu melemparkan beberapa pisau dengan kertas peledak yang dia ambil dari katung senjata.

Benar saja ternyata kali ini serangan yang Naruto lancarkan berhasil menghancurkan Borg milik Judal walaupun masih belum bisa melukai sang Magi yang masih melayang di udara.

"Sialan, kau membuat pertarungan ini semakin menarik!" Seringai Judal yang mulai membentuk gumpalan petir di senjata yang ada di tangannya.

BLAAR

BLAR

BLLAR

Naruto terus-menerus dipaksa untuk menghindari sambaran petir yang kuat itu sambil sesekali melemparkan pisau dengan kertas peledak ke arah Judal yang ada di udara. Saling serang itu terus berlangsung sampai mereka berdua bergerak menjauh dari arah pusat Istana Kerajaan Balbadd.

Serangan Naruto beberapa kali gagal karena hantaman sambaran petir milik Judal.

"Ini tidak baik, kerusakan yang ditimbulkan terlalu besar." Batin Naruto yang masih terus menghindari serangan Judal yang banyak menghancurkan daerah itu.

 **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Judal melebarkan matanya sekali lagi setelah melihat adanya naga air besar yang terbentuk di sebelah Naruto yang telah selesai melakukan segel tangan sambil menghindari serangan Judal.

"Bukan hanya api, tapi air juga ..." Batin Judal melihat Naruto membentuk naga air.

Naga berukuran besar itu d tubuhnya terdapat beberapa tulisan aneh di sepanjang tubuh yang panjangnya sekitar tiga puluh meter. Tulisan atau motif-motif aksara tak lazim berada di dalam tubuh Jutsu naga air raksasa.

Naga terbang di atas Naruto meliuk-liuk itu tentu saja bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sana.

 **BOOOMMM**

Naga itu bergerak dengan cepat dan menghantam Judal yang mau tak mau membuat sang Magi menghantam darat dengan keras. Belum lagi Judal memulihkan dirinya, Naruto memanfaatkan selagi Judal yang berada di darat dengan menerjang dan menebas sang Magi yang masih dilindungi oleh Borg baru.

 **BRAK**

Judal terseret belasan meter karena kuatnya ayunan Kusanagi. Naruto terus- menerus menyerang Judal yang berada dalam Borg.

Berlahan-lahan Borg Magi Judal terlihat mulai hancur, saat Naruto ingin melakukan ayunan terakhir- Judal menyeringai sadis ke arah Naruto.

"Kena kau!" Teriak Judal sebelum gumpalan es seukuran kapal menimpa Naruto.

 **BUMMM**

"Hahahaha, kau kuat juga- ku akui bahwa sudah lama aku tidak bertarung seperti ini!"

Judal melihat tempat tadi Naruto berada saat ditimpa oleh Gumpalan Es sebesar Kapal. Magi kegelapan itu meyakini bahwa pemuda pirang itu tidak akan sempat menghindari serangannya karena ruang lingkup serta timingnya waktu menyerang sangat sempit untuk dihindari.

Karena tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi dari musuh yang memang seharusnya sudah mati, Judal membalikkan tubuhnya berniat untuk pergi ke Istana Kerajaan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Aladdin.

Namun, niatnya itu harus terhenti saat tangan kayu raksasa menghancurkan gumpalan es raksasa itu. Kayu-kayu itu kemudian menyatu dengan cepat membentuk seperti tangan lalu kayu besar menerjang Judal dan berhasil menangkan Sang Magi yang gagal untuk meloloskan diri.

"Ap, apa ini?!" Gumam Judal terkejut. Saat ini dia yang di dalam Borg tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun karena tangan Kayu Raksasa yang menangkapnya.

Tangan itu tampak mulai meremukkan Borg yang melindungi Judal.

"Hah, yang tadi itu benar-benar nyaris!" Naruto keluar dari balik tumpukan es yang berserakan. Untung saja dia sempat menggunakan **Mokuton: Mokujoheki** untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan Judal.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?" Tanya Judal geram sambil berusaha menahan Borgnya agar tidak dihancurkan cengkraman tangan Kayu Raksasa Naruto.

"Hm, mengenai hal itu tidak bisa kukatakan padamu." Jawab Naruto santai berjalan mendekati Judal, "Kau tahu kalau tangan kayu ini bisa menghancurkan Kekkaimu?" Lanjutnya setelah berada di depan Judal.

 **CRACK**

 **DESH**

Borg Judal hancur akibat cengkraman tangan kayu yang semakin kuat. Sekarang sang Magi sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangan kayu itu secara langsung melakukan kontak tanpa ada pembatas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Teriak Judal setelah merasakan tubuhnya yang mendadak lemah dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Soal itu juga aku tidak akan memberitahukannya, jangan khawatir karena kau akan mati disini karena sudah banyak membuat korban tak bersalah berjatuhan."

"..."

Naruto mengeluarkan Kusanagi dari dalam penutupnya lalu mengarahkan ujung mata katana itu pada kepala Judal.

"Sayonara..." Ucap Naruto sambil memajukan mata Katananya ke arah kepala Judal secara berlahan.

"..."

"?"

WUSSHH

 **BLARRR**

Dari arah samping atas Naruto, suatu objek berkonsentrasi kuat menghantam tempat pemuda pirang itu tadi berdiri.

Naruto masih bisa menghindari serangan musuh, walau sedikit bagian jubahnya yang terbakar.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang, apa kau juga ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Naruto pada orang bertopeng yang saat ini melayang di udara.

"Tidak, aku Cuma tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuh Magi kami." Jawab orang bertopeng, "Aku hanya datang ingin membawanya."

Orang bertopeng itu terlihat menghilangkan Judal dari genggaman Tangan Kayu yang sudah sebagian rusak karena ledakan yang dibuat oleh musuh. Entah kemana sekarang keberadaan dari Magi sombong yang banyak bicara itu.

 **DUMM**

Naruto bisa memperkirakan bahwa orang yang saat ini di depannya merupakan dalang dibalik semua kekacauan yang terjadi di Balbadd. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga melompat dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa hingga dia berada diposisi sejajar dan dekat dengan musuh yang melayang di udara.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" Orang bertopeng itu terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di depannya.

"Jangan harap kau akan kubiarkan pergi begitu saja setelah semua kekacauan yang kau sebabkan disini." Ucap Naruto lalu menghantam orang itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pukulan kuat dan super cepat Naruto itu menghantam Borg musuh dan membuat musuh terbang jauh menuju pelabuhan Balbadd.

"Kuat sekali.." Gumam orang bertopeng yang saat ini berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu jauh terpental. Borg dari orang itu mulai retak walaupun akhirnya pulih kembali setelah menerima pukulan Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh dengan begini aku akan lebih mudah meninggalkan tempat ini." Ucapnya santai melihat dirinya yang ternyata terpental ke arah pelabuhan.

Namun, belum lagi bisa bernafas lega, orang bertopeng itu sudah lagi melihat suatu objek yang terbang ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Serangan berikutnya, ya? Percuma saja sekecil itu- sama sekali tidak akan bisa menghancurkan Borg milikku." Gumamnya melihat objek yang terbang ke arahnya tidak terlalu kuat.

 **BLLLLLAAAAARRRRR**

 **AAARRRRKKKHHHHH**

Saat objek itu bersentuhan dengan Borgnya yang mulai terkikis sebelum meledak menghancurkan bukan saja Borg melainkan juga tubuhnya di udara membentuk bola raksasa di udara.

"Sepertinya Rasen Shuriken berhasil mengenainya." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri melihat ledakan di udara dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

* * *

 **...**

"Kalian lihat itu Jafar, Masrur. Dia bukan saja mengalahkan Judal dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu, tapi juga menghabisi pria bertopeng itu dengan mudahnya." Ucap Sinbad yang telah melihat sebagian besar pertarungan yang terjadi disana.

"Ya, kami melihatnya." Ucap dua bawahan Sinbad bersamaan.

* * *

 **...**

 **a/n:**

 **Wah saya gak nyangka kalau ada yang merespons fic baru saya ini.**

 **Yah, sebenarnya fic saya ini saya buat karena tidak bisa menemukan satupun fic NarutoxMagi yang bagus selama masa pencarian di Mbah Google.**

 **Karena dari kegagalan dalam menemukan itulah fic ini hadir (*puitis).**

 **Rasa sedikit kesal juga karena gak bisa nemui Fic MagixNaruto (Padahal kalau Fic crossover lain banyak betaburan).**

 **Mengenai jalan cerita dari Fic MagixNaruto ini akan sedikit berbeda dari yang ada di Canon Magi dimana Naruto mungkin tidak akan mengikuti pertualangan bersama Alddin dan Alibaba, tapi mungkin akan secara tidak sengaja mengalami pertemuan.**

 **Untuk fic saya yang lain mungkin akan sedikit tersedat karena saya yang memiliki 'Urusan'. Jadi saran saya karena fic saya yang lainnya belum juga update, untuk mencari fic lain dulu ya, sebelum fic saya yang lain update (Bisa juga loh dicek di Fanfiction favorite saya*Jamin deh bagus*)**

 **Yak sampai disini saja.**

 **Terimakasih ya terkhusus bagi yang sudah meriview, follow, dan Favorite...**

 **Ok.**

 **Sekian.**

 **BYe.**

 **Hillsen Out.**

* * *

 **06th Augst 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vice Versa**

* * *

 **Note:** Di fanfic ini Uzumaki Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan lain dari orang-orang yang ada di dunia yang seharusnya dipimpin oleh Empat Orang Magi. Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang ada di dalam dunia Shinobi dan bagi yang berpikir akan menjumpai karakter lain di Universe Naruto di fanfic ini sebaiknya berhenti menyangka akan menemukan mereka disini, karena karakter dari Anime NARUTO hanya Naruto seorang dan selebihnya adalah semua KARAKTER Anime Magi.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saya sama sekali bukan pemilik dari Semua Karakter atau Tokoh yang ada di dalam FANFICTION CROSSOVER ini, melainkan milik dari pemiliknya yang sah!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oooo-**

Chapter 03

...

"Sepertinya sudah selesai." Batin Naruto melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana Rasenshuriken yang dia lempar berhasil menghantam orang bertopeng yang menjadi dalang dibalik kekacauan di Balbadd.

Serangan yang tepat sasaran.

Jutsu yang dia lempar sama sekali bukan Jutsu tingkat rendah, namun jutsu itu termasuk Jutsu yang memiliki level S. Jadi, tentu saja serangannya dapat menghancurkan Borg milik musuh yang tidak sempurna itu.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian dan melihat ke arah Istana Kerajaan, dia mendapati bahwa Chakra besar yang sebelumnya ada disana sudah menghilang. Dia tahu bahwa kekuatan itu mirip seperti orang yang baru saja dia habisi, chakra yang memiliki niat jahat.

Benturan antara dua chakra yang berlawanan itu sudah berhenti, sama pada saat dia menghabisi musuh.

Dia menghabisi orang itu bukan tanpa alasan. Naruto sudah memperhatikan bahwa beberapa waktu saat dia bertarung dengan Judal. Di tempat tersembunyi orang bertopeng tersebut sudah mengawasi mereka.

Dia juga seharusnya menghabisi Judal karena telah terlalu berani menyerangnya dan menimbulkan kekacauan yang membuat jatuhnya korban yang sama sekali tidak sedikit.

Pemuda pirang itu sampai bisa memperkirakan bahwa jika chakra yang sebelumnya dia rasakan itu tidak berhenti, maka sudah dapat dipastikan kekuatan itu akan semakin besar sehingga akan membuat kekacauan di Balbadd semakin parah.

'Kekacauan disini sudah berakhir, tempat ini akan memasuki kehidupan baru.'

Dari atas sebuah bangunan yang lumayan tinggi, Naruto bisa melihat cukup jelas kejadian yang terjadi di seluruh daerah yang terkenal sebagai daerah perdagangan bebas antar negara tersebut.

Daerah itu mengalami kerusakan dimanapun dia melihat. Kobaran api yang masih menyala di beberapa tempat, puing-puing bangunan yang hancur, dan asap debu yang berterbangan di udara.

Satu yang pasti mengenai apa yang disebabkan oleh kekacauan yang terjadi disamping rusaknya fasilitas daerah itu, yaitu banyak orang yang akan kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi dan barang-barang milik kepunyaan mereka.

"Kejadian yang sama selalu saja terjadi."

Di sepanjang pengembaraannya, Naruto seringkali menemui hal-hal yang sama persis seperti apa yang terjadi di Balbadd saat ini. Menurut informasi yang berhasil dia dapatkan setelah mengembara di banyak tempat, yaitu adanya sebuah organisasi rahasia besar yang sengaja menimbulkan kekacauan di berbagai tempat.

Organisasi itu sendiri tidak diketahui dimana letak dan keberadaannya- tidak ada satu orangpun yang dia temui bisa mengatakan dimana letak dari organisasi kejahatan yang telah menyebabkan kekacuan yang membuat banyak korban berjatuhan.

"Tapi, kenapa aku selalu harus menjumpai hal seperti ini di sepanjang pengembaraanku." Keluh Naruto.

* * *

Tak jauh dari Balbadd yaitu di sekitar daerah pelabuhan dimana hantaman Rasenshuriken Naruto sebelumnya, terdapat tubuh hancur dari pria bertopeng yang tinggal kepalanya saja yang tenggelam ke laut. Sebagian tubuh dari pria bertopeng itu sama sekali telah hancur tanpa sisa kecuali bagian kepalanya.

Akibat kuatnya Jutsu yang Naruto lemparkan sehingga membuat tubuh target hancur tanpa sisa di udara dan meninggalkan hanya bagian kepala saja.

Dari bagian mata di kepala yang tenggelam ke dalam laut tersebut keluar semacam makhluk seperti ular kecil yang berenang mendekati pelabuhan.

* * *

Di suatu pulau lain di dekat pelabuhan yang tak jauh letaknya dari ledakan Rasenshuriken yang Naruto lemparkan- berdiri Sinbad dengan Jafar dan Masrur serta beberapa orang lain. Mereka menjadi saksi yang melihat ledakan besar di udara dari pulau dimana mereka berada.

 **TLLAK**

Sebuah benda menyerupai boneka kayu terlempar jatuh di dekat Sinbad dan bawahannya berada. Boneka itu sepertinya berasal dari ledakan barusan yang mereka lihat.

"Jadi, pria bertopeng itu hanya boneka, ya." Gumam Sinbad melihat benda yang jatuh di dekat mereka.

Pulau itu tepat berada di dekat pelabuhan dimana jaraknya dekat dengan ledakan kuat di udara yang diakibatkan Jutsu Naruto. Awalnya Sinbad bermaksud menghabisi musuh dengan menempatkan diri mereka disana karena tahu bahwa musuh akan melarikan diri melewati daerah pelabuhan.

Namun, rencana mereka didahului oleh Naruto yang terlebih dahulu menemukan sebelum menghabisi musuh yang mereka tahu berasal dari organisasi Al Thamen.

"Apa kau yakin kalau orang itu yang melakukannya?" Tanya Sinbad ingin memastikan mengenai keterangan yang disampaikan para bawahannya.

Memang Sinbad sempat melihat sebagian pertarungan antara Judal dan Naruto menggunakan sebagian dari kemampuan yang dia miliki secara tidak langsung. Sedangkan Masrur dan Jafar sempat menyaksikan pertarungan itu secara langsung, namun karena harus membawa perlengkapan senjata Sinbad yang ada di pulau luar Balbadd- membuat mereka harus segera meninggalkan tontonan langka itu.

"Kami melihat bagaimana dia bertarung melawan Judal di daerah pertengahan Balbadd yang menimbulkan banyak kerusakan." Jawab Jafar.

"Dan dia berhasil mengalahkan Judal dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu." Tambah Masrur, "Layaknya Judal sama sekali bukan tandingan baginya." Lanjutnya yang diiyakan dengan anggukan oleh Jafar.

Masrur tentu saja melihat bahwa pemuda pirang yang mereka temui itu terlihat masih menahan diri saat melawan Judal, sehingga membuat Judal berhasil mendesak pemuda yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui darimana asal dan datangnya.

Seakan anak muda bersurai pirang itu memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi.

'Aku masih mengingat kekuatan dari tendangan lututnya.' Batin Masrur saat mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki maksud jahat di Balbadd."

Bukan tanpa sebab Sinbad dan anak buahnya mencurigai Naruto sebagai utusan seorang atau organisasi untuk mengambil keuntungan dari permasalahan yang terjadi di Balbadd dengan melakukan Assasinasi terhadap orang tertentu.

Rencana Assasinasi memang bukan hal baru bagi mereka, karena di sepanjang perjalanan mengelilingi dunia mereka banyak menyaksikan Assasinasi yang dilakukan demi mencapai keuntungan pihak tetentu, apalagi dari daerah yang sedang terjadi konflik.

Membunuh raja atau penguasa dan bangsawan suatu kota atau kerajaan untuk mengambil keuntungan dan untuk mengambil alih kerajaan, bahkan ada yang hanya dilakukan karena untuk memuaskan rasa dendam.

Dan sampai ada orang yang melakukan Assasinasi hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Begitulah dunia Assasinasi yang dia ketahui di sepanjang petualangannya menggelilingi dunia.

Lagipula disamping Assasinasi, keadaan di Balbadd saat ini sangat rentan apabila ada orang yang seakan menunjukkan dirinya sebagai pahlawan, sehingga menarik simpati masyarakat dan menaikkan orang itu sebagai Raja baru.

Hal ini juga sering mereka temui, maka mereka harus lebih berhati-hati lagi untuk mengurus Balbadd yang merupakan daerah yang strategis bagi perdagangan.

* * *

Di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui letaknya, ditunjukkan beberapa orang yang mengenakan kain putih untuk menutupi wajah mereka.

Sosok itu satu demi satu ditunjukkan seiring dengan perkataan yang mereka ucapkan.

"Kita telah ditipu."

"Kita telah ditipu."

"Ditipu, ya."

"Kita telah ditipu."

"Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi."

Saat itu sosok Judal ditunjukkan tergeletak di tengah-tengah mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Magi itu terlihat di beberapa di bagian tubuhnya mengalami cidera akibat bertarung melawan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sepertinya telah muncul dari Istana Rahasia Solomon seorang Magi." Ucap salah seorang dari kumpulan orang yang berdiri melingkar.

"Kesombongan Solomon sepertinya masih terus berlangsung."

"Magi dari Istana Rahasia itu juga telah memilih Rajanya dengan keanehan tingkat tinggi, mereka mungkin akan menimbulkan masalah di masa depan."

"Tak perlu dikhawatirkan, ini hanya gangguan biasa dari Solomon yang angkuh." Ucap kali ini sosok dengan penampilan wanita yang terlihat di tempat misterius itu.

"Yang seperti ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali dalam seratus tahun terakhir ini." Sosok wanita kedua muncul.

"Kita tidak perlu gentar menghadapinya." Kali ini sosok wanita ketiga dinampakkan.

"Dan lagi, jangan lupa mengenai orang yang mengalahkan Judal dan menghabisi boneka salah satu utusan dari organisasi."

"Benar."

"Benar."

"Benar."

"Pemuda pirang dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa, kita harus segera membereskannya untuk mencegah hal yang mungkin saja menghambat rencana kita."

"Bahkan orang itu kelihatannya lebih bahaya daripada keberadaan Raja Alibaba."

Mereka yang ada disana, orang-orang yang dari penampilannya sangat menakutkan sedang membicarakan mengenai kejadian yang terjadi di Balbadd dan mengenai munculnya Magi dari Istana Rahasia Solomon serta seorang misterius dengan kemampuan tak biasa yang mungkin saja akan menjadi ancaman di kemudian hari.

"Benar."

"Benar."

"Benar."

"Kita akan terus menciptakan kegelapan di dunia ini selamanya."

"Kami diciptakan oleh ayah."

"Untuk menjadi kumpulan masyarakat sejati"

"Serahkan pada kehendak Al Thamen." Satu per satu sosok lain ditunjukkan dengan membentuk formasi melingkar dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian buruk yang menimpa Balbadd sekitar seminggu kemudian, Naruto yang melihat kepergian Aladdin bersama dengan teman-temannya meninggalkan Balbadd. Alibaba anak ketiga dari raja sebelum Abhmad juga ikut pergi meninggalkan Balbadd, menuju Kerajaan Sindria yang berada di bawah pemerintahan Sinbad.

Walaupun pada akhirnya Abhmad harus pergi ke perbatasan Dark Continent untuk mempelajari bahasa Toran dan Alibaba yang masih tetap di Sindria bersama dengan Aladdin dan Morgiana.

Seharusnya dengan turunnya raja Abhmad dan menolaknya wakil raja yang merupakan anak kedua dari Raja sebelum Ahbmad, maka sudah pasti Jabatan Raja akan jatuh ke tangan Alibaba. Namun yang menurut kabar yang Naruto dengar bahwa Alibaba menolak menjadi Raja dan lebih memilih menjadikan Balbadd sebagi Negara Republik.

Namun untuk alasan mengapa Alibaba meninggalkan Balbadd sama sekali tidak dia ketahui karena Naruto yakin bahwa seorang yang telah mengubah Balbadd seharusnya tidak pergi meninggalkan Negeri itu begitu saja.

Walu bagiamanapun sebagai putra Kerajaan, Alibaba harusnya memiliki tanggung jawab.

Dia tidak boleh begitu saja meninggalkan Negeri yang baru saja selamat dari kehancuran itu.

Dari semua hal yang Naruto selesaikan, ada satu hal yang masih dia bingungkan, yaitu mengenai sikap Sinbad dan bawahannya yang seakan sedang mencari keberadaannya.

'Orang-orang ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.'

Namun, dengan kemampuan yang sudah sangat terasah untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya termasuk menyembunyikan diri bahkan dari orang sekaliber Sinbad.

Bukannya tidak ingin menemui mereka ataupun merasa takut, tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasa perlu menunjukkan dirinya pada orang-orang tersebut.

"Haaah, selanjutnya apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sudah beberapa hari juga Naruto melihat pasukan Kekaisaran Kou memasuki Balbadd dan mulai mengambil alih Kerajaan itu tanpa hambatan apapun.

Tempat itu saat ini dibawah pengaruh dari salah satu Jendral Kekaisaran Kuo yang bernama Ren Kouen. Tapi, saat ini perwakilannyalah yang ada disana yaitu adik Kouen yang juga merupakan salah satu Jendral Kekaisaran Kou- Ren Kouha dan Ren Kougyoku yang datang kembali ke Balbadd setelah beberapa hari lalu kembali ke Kou.

Naruto sedikit heran melihat bagaimana masyarakat Balbadd yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi perlawanan saat tentara dari Kekaisaran Kuo yang memasuki Negeri mereka.

Suatu Negara biasanya yang dia tahu sama sekali tidak akan diam saja apabila ada negara lain yang memasuki wilayahnya dengan tujuan menguasai.

Namun, Naruto mengetahui bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk tidak setuju, apalagi jika sampai menimbulkan kekacauan baru seperti yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Naruto lebih memilih tidak ikut campur.

Kalau mereka saja sebagai rakyat pemilik negeri Balbadd saja sama sekali tidak keberatan saat negerinya diduduki negara lain, maka apalagi dirinya yang hanya seorang pengembara yang kebetulan melewati Balbadd.

'Negeri ini sudah cukup menderita.'

Sepanjang beberapa hari Naruto membantu merawat dan menyembuhkan banyak rakyat Balbadd yang mengalami luka. Walau bagaimanapun dia juga banyak membuat kerusakan di Kerajaan tanpa raja tersebut saat bertarung dengan Judal.

Jadi, intinya dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan.

Sekarang pemuda pirang itu sudah berada di pelabuhan berniat meninggalkan Kerajaan yang sudah memasuki kestabilan bila dibandingkan dengan keadaan seminggu sebelumnya.

Dia sudah berada di atas Rakit kayu yang tidak begitu besar dengan layar seadanya.

Urusannya sama sekali sudah selesai disini bahkan sudah terlalu lama, karena harusnya dia hanya beberapa hari saja mampir di Balbadd.

'Saatnya melanjutkan perjalananku.' Batinya sambil menaikkan layar dan mengambil galah untuk mendorong rakitnya menjauhi pelabuhan.

"Naruto-san!"

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto memalingkan pandangan dan melihat dua orang penduduk Balbadd berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-geesa, seorang laki-laki dan wanita.

Dua orang ini ditandai oleh Naruto sebagai 'Asisten' saat membantu merawat rakyat Balbadd.

"Ada apa?"

"Gawat Naruto-san.." Ucap Seorang dari dua orang dari penduduk yang terlihat dari wajahnya yang menunjukkan perasaan marah sekaligus sedih.

"Pasukan Kekaisaran Kuo menangkap beberapa orang wanita dewasa dari pemukiman kumuh. Awalnya sebagian dari kami hanya protes kecil saja, namun pasukan itu langsung bertindak keras dengan menyerang kami."

"..." Wajah Naruto yang tadi terlihat senang sedetik kemudian berubah.

"Dan yang menjadi korbannya adalah Mina-chan yang tidak ingin Ibunya dibawa pergi untuk dijadikan budak."

"..."

"Naruto-san , tolong kami sekali ini saja. Mina-chan nyawanya dalam keadaan bahaya..."

Masyarakat dari pemukiman kumuh itu bia melihat raut wajah pemuda di depan mereka yang detik itu juga mengeras, serta yang paling mereka kejutkan lagi adalah kedua bola mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga titik di masing-masing mata. Tiga titk di masing-masing bola mata merah darah itu membentuk suatu pola segitiga bila dihubungkan satu titik dengan titik lain.

 **SHARINGAN**

Dalam satu kedipan mata, kedua orang yang menyadari bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak ada lagi di tempat tadi dia berdiri.

* * *

 **(Sindria)**

DUK

DAK

DASH

Di suatu tempat yang banyak pepohonan ditunjukkan Morgiana yang sedang berlatih dengan Masrur. Sepertinya dua orang yang sama-sama berasal dari Benua Gelap itu sedang melakukan pertarungan, lebih tepatnya Masrur yang membiarkan Morgiana menyerang saat dia sendiri melakukan beberapa gerakan bertahan.

DAK

DAK

DASH

"..."

"?"

Pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan Morgiana terlihat dengan mudah ditahan oleh Masrur.

"..."

"...?"

 **DONG DONG DONG**

"Sepertinya beliau sudah kembali." Ucap Morgiana yang menghentikan serangan setelah mendengar bunyi gong yang dia tahu menandakan kepulangan Raja Kerajaan Sindria - Sinbad.

"Ya." Jawab Masrur singkat.

* * *

Saat ini di Sindria dimana Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana berada sedang berlangsung penyambutan atas kembalinya Sinbad dari kunjungan diplomatik yang dia lakukan untuk melakukan perundingan mengenai status wilayah Kerajaan Balbadd.

Kerajaan yang berada di sebuah pulau yang cukup besar dengan kondisi masyarakat yang makmur dapat menunjukkan keberhasilan Kerajaan Sindria dibawah pemerintahan Sinbad.

"Saya sangat senang Anda kembali dengan selamat." Sambut Jafar di depat pintu Istana.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga tempat ini selama aku pergi." Ucap Sinbad memasuki Istana Kerajaan yang disebelahnya berdiri Sharrkan dan Spartos.

Kunjungan Sinbad ke Kekaisaran Kou tampaknya tidak berlangsung cukup baik, karena hasil dari negoisasi dengan Kekaisaran Kou harus mengorbankan Balbadd.

Kerajaan yang harusnya di bawah pemerintahan Alibaba itu menjadi wilayah Kekaisaran Kou sejak saat ini. Dan disini dia harus memberitahukan semua hal itu pada Alibaba sebagai orang yang wajib mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan negerinya saat ini.

"Panggil Alibaba sekarang, aku harus memberitahukannya mengenai perundingan dengan Kekaisaran Kou yang menyangkut Balbadd."

* * *

"Mina... apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menyembuhkan luka goresan yang berbahaya di sekitar dada kirinya. Keadaan gadis kecil itu awalnya dalam keadaan bahaya kalau saja Naruto tidak segera melakukan penyembuhan padanya.

"Sen..sensei..." Ucap gadis kecil berambut hitam yang baru saja membuka matanya dengan lemah.

Naruto sudah menutup luka gadis kecil yang saat ini terbaring di depannya, namun mengetahui dari pancaran mata anak itu mengalami trauma dari tragedi yang terjadi.

Naruto juga bisa melihat wajah gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat pucat dan tubuhnya yang masih menggigil.

'Anak sekecil ini sudah harus menghadapi hal seperti ini. Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.'

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan sambil memberikan sebuah pil kepada gadis kecil itu untuk dimakan.

"Okaa-san dimana?"

"Tenang saja, sensei akan membawa Kaa-san mu kembali." Jawab Naruto lalu menyerahkan gadis itu pada salah seorang dari orang-orang yang ada disana.

Naruto sudah mendengar sebagian besar dari apa yang telah terjadi, dan lokasi dibawanya beberapa orang dari kawasan kumuh untuk dijadikan pekerja paksa di sebelah barat Balbadd- sebuah pulau yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat Kerajaan Balbadd.

Di pulau itu rencananya akan di bangun sebuah Industri besar-besaran untuk memproduksi peralatan dan persenjataan perang.

Puluhan pekerja paksa telah dibawa dari kawasan itu dengan cara yang tidak baik. Walaupun awalnya sama sekali tidak terjadi perlawanan, namun karena Mina- gadis kecil yang baru saja Naruto selamatkan dari ambang kematian menolak untuk membiarkan Ibunya dibawa.

Pasukan yang ditugaskan untuk membawa para pekerja paksa itu langsung bertindak kasar setelah gagal memisahkan Mina dan saudaranya yang lain dengan Ibunya. Para prajurit itu membunuh saudara-saudara gadis kecil itu dan meninggalkan Mina dalam keadaan sekarat dengan kejinya lalu membawa Ibu dari anak-anak itu untuk dijadikan budak.

Suatu perbuatan biadab.

Tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Tindakan Keji.

Perbuatan jahat.

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kawasan kumuh dengan hawa dingin yang ada di sekitar pemuda pirang itu.

* * *

 **(Beberapa saat Kemudian: Pulau Sebelah Barat Balbadd)**

Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanya kobaran api dan penampakan dimana di sekitar tempat itu yang benar-benar hacur. Asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi ke langit menunjukkan suatu malapetaka yang terjadi di Pulau yang awalnya direncanakan sebagai tempat Industri persenjataan dan Benteng Laut.

Bisa dilihat dengan jelas juga puluhan sekoci dengan orang-orang meninggalkan pulau itu. Ya, yang membuat kehancuran di tempat itu tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Saat ini dia berdiri di sebuah batu karang di tepi pulau atau lebih tepatnya di pantai pulau itu sambil memperhatikan pulau yang baru saja hancur.

Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat menghancurkan tempat yang baru saja dikerjakan itu, namun karena terjadinya 'Insiden' sehingga membuat Pulau itu berkobar.

Ya, benteng itu menggunakan sistem saluran bahan bakar yang saling berhubungan di dalam tanah, dimana pada saat terjadinya hal yang tidak diinginkan membuat serangan Naruto 'menyentuh' pusat saluran bahan bakar yang ada di dalam tanah sehingga menimbulkan ledakan lalu menjalarnya api dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Tapi, yang masih bisa disykuri dari 'Kecelakaan' ini adalah berhasilnya lolos para budak dari pulau itu dengan selamat.

"Kuso." Umpat Naruto setelah mengingat 'kesalahannya' sambil melihat pulau benteng yang sama sekali sudah terbakar.

"...?"

"Jangan pikir kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup setelah melakukan semua hal ini."

"...?" Saat mendengar perkataan itu, Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat orang yang dia ketahui sebagai Wali dari Kekaisaran Kuo untuk Balbadd – Ren Kouha.

Orang yang bernama Ren Kouha itu berambut merah dan mengenakan semacam logam emas dengan mata batu berwarna biru di dua sisi lengan kanan dan kiri. Di punggungnya juga tergantung sebilah pedang yang memiliki ukuran lebar berwarna hitam.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi." Balas Naruto sambil memperhatikan Kouha yang saat ini melayang di udara sambil meghunuskan pedang yang tadi ada di punggungnya, "Ini sebenarnya adalah kecelakaan, karena aku tidak bermaksud membuat tempat ini menjadi seperti sekarang." Lanjutnya mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke daerah yang hancur.

"Kau terlihat santai sekali, apa kau kira bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Perbuatanmu ini termasuk dalam pelanggaran yang sangat berat." Ucap Kouha mengarahkan ujung mata pedang dia pegang ke arah Naruto, " Dan aku akan mengeksekusimu disini sebagai hukuman."

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan melarikan diri." Jawab Naruto sambil menghunuskan Kusanagi, "Apa kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku? Yang terjadi disini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku."

"Hm, jadi kau berpikir kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku? Jangan bodoh, kau memang bisa mengalahkan pasukan kami yang ada di pulau ini. Tapi, sekarang kau berhadapan dengan orang yang sama sekali berbeda dari prajurit biasa." Ucap Kouha yang terbang mendekati Naruto yang berdiri di atas batu karang yang cukup tinggi dengan mengayunkan pedang yang ada di tangannya.

'Bocah ini sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku'

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

Serangan Kouha dengan mudah dimentahkan Naruto, namun serangan dari pangeran Kekaisaran Kou itu tidak berhenti sampai disana melainkan terus berlangsung sampai Naruto harus melompat ke sisi batu karang yang lain.

"Kau lumayan juga." Ucap Kouha yang kembali melayang di udara untuk mendekati Naruto yang tadi melompat mundur ke sisi batu karang lainnya.

"?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Balas Naruto yang mengejutkan Kouha karena pemuda pirang itu sudah ada di depan Kouha di udara.

'Dia melompat ke udara tanpa ku sadari, kecepatan yang hebat.'

 **CLAAANKK**

 **ZRRAATT**

Serangan dadakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto berhasil ditahan oleh Kouha walau tidak sempurna karena dia hanya bisa mengalihkan serangan cepat musuh dengan mengalami luka goresan di wajah sebelah kiri.

"Ck, karena dia ada di udara, aku tidak bisa menyerang secara akurat." Batin Naruto yang sudah menginjak batu karang lagi.

"Dia bukan orang biasa, itu bisa dengan jelas dilihat dari kecepatan saat menyerangku. Apa dia termasuk salah satu pengguna Metal Vessel?" Batin Kouha yang menghapus darah yang keluar dari pipi yang tergores katana milik Naruto.

"..."

"?"

 **BRRAAAKKK**

Naruto dikejutkan dengan serangan balasan Kouha, yaitu serangan pedang yang digunakan pangeran dari Kekaisaran Kou itu yang mendadak menjadi pedang yang sangat besar yang menghantamnya yang berdiri di atas batu karang.

Pedang yang digunakan oleh Kouha menjadi raksasa dan menghantam Naruto dengan gerakan kejutan. Kouha sengaja melakukan serangan kejutan itu karena pertama dia masih tidak terima karena diserang tiba-tiba oleh Naruto sebelumnya saat dia masih dalam keadaan kurang waspada.

Dan yang kedua adalah dia tahu bahwa pemuda pirang di depannya itu memiliki gerakan yang cepat dan akan dengan mudah menghindari dan mengantisipasi gerakan yang tidak memiliki strategi dan kecepatan yang sama.

Pangeran dari Kekaisaran Kou itu dengan jelas melihat batu karang dimana Naruto tadi berada sudah terbelah akibat hantaman dari pedangnya yang berubah menjadi raksasa.

Dia memang tidak melihat Naruto meghindari serangan kejutan yang dilancarkannya, namun dia juga sadar kalau pemuda pirang itu tidak akan dengan mudah kalah hanya dengan serangan barusan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menyerangku seperti itu."

"?"

Seperti yang sudah dia perhitungkan bahwa pemuda pirang itu tidak akan mudah dia singkirkan dengan mudah. Kouha bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan hitam di balik debu yang beterbangan yang berlahan-lahan hilang dan menunjukkan sosok Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengalami cidera papun.

Kouha menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam daya lihat dan sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan cidera apapun pada pemuda pirang yang melompat keluar dari batu karang yang sudah hancur sebagian.

"..."

"Kouha onni-sama, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kouha melihat orang yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang, dan mendapati Kougyoku yang terbang ke arahnya menggunakan Permaidani terbang.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini Kougyoku?" Tanya Kouha pada adik perempuannya itu.

"Aku sedikit khawatir setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Onni-sama pergi untuk menghadapi seorang penjahat yang melakukan penyerangan di benteng ini, awalnya aku sama sekali tidak begitu khawatir sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui penjahat yang melakukan semua ini adalah orang yang pernah mengacau di depanku sebelumnya." Jawab Kougyoku dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang melihat mereka dari darat.

"Jadi, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebelumnya?" Tanya Kouha memastikan dan dibalas Kougyoku dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"..."

"Wanita itu, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya." Batin Naruto setelah melihat Kougyoku yang berbicara dengan Kouha di udara, "Sepertinya ini akan semakin menyusahkan." Akhirnya Naruto mengingat bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan Kougyoku saat dia melihat Raksasa hitam Aladdi dihabisi Putri dari Kekaisaran Kou itu.

SWUNG SWUNG SWUNG

TRRIK TRIK TRIK

Naruto yang ada di darat melemparkan puluhan senbon ke arah Kouha dan Kougyoku yang ada di udara yang dengan mudah ditahan dua Kakak beradik itu.

"Kougyoku berhati-hatilah, orang itu bukan orang biasa, dia orang yang berbahaya."

Kouha maju menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta, serangan demi serangan dia lancarkan pada Naruto yang terlihat masih bisa mengantisipasinya dengan mudah.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melupakan bahwa aku juga berada disini." Ucap Kougyoku yang menerjang Naruto dengan senjata yang bertransformasi menjadi pedang dengan bentuk aneh.

Serangan kombinasi antara Kouha dan Kougyoku yang menghadapi Naruto terlihat berhasil mendesak pemuda itu, walaupun sama sekali belum bisa menjatuhkan sang pria misterius.

 **Katon: Gokakkyu no Jutsu**

Setelah berhasil mejaga jarak beberapa meter ke belakang, Naruto menembakkan bola api ke arah dua Kakak beradik yang menyerangnya.

 **SPALAASSHH**

Naruto sedikit terkejut setelah melihat perisai air yang menahan serangan yang bisa dia lihat dikendalikan oleh Kougyoku yang terlihat sudah kehabisan energi.

Dua kakak beradik itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang terlihat berbeda dari penampilan mereka sebelumnya.

'Penampilan yang sangat ekstrim.' Batin Naruto melihat bagaimana Kougyoku dan Kouha yang berubah penampilan dan kekuatannya.

"Ternyata penglihatanku saat itu tidak salah, mata merah darah yang bersinar dalam gelap itu ternyata berasal darimu." Ucap Kougyoku yang melihat sharingan milik Naruto.

"?"

"Oh, ini? Ya, aku tidak megatakan bahwa yang kau katakan waktu itu salah." Jawab Naruto yang menunjuk ke arah sepasang sharingan aktif di kantung matanya.

 **TRRAANKK**

"Siapa yang peduli dengan matanya!" Ucap Kouha yang emosi karena melihat Naruto yang tenang-tenang saja walau menghadapi mereka berdua.

Dengan sharingan, Naruto bisa melihat bahwa senjata Kouha yang telah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah sabit memiliki daya potong yang lebih bahaya, maka dari itu untuk mencegah kerusakan pada Kusanagi- Naruto melapisi Katananya dengan elemen angin yang terlihat sukses memblok kekuatan Kouha.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru." Ucap Naruto pada Kouha yang di depannya sambil menahan senjata Pangeran Kekaisaran Kou itu lalu menendang pinggang Kouha.

 **BUUMMM**

Kouha terseret beberapa puluh meter setelah menerima satu tendangan kuat dari tumit kaki Naruto.

"Melihat Onni-sama yang diperlakukan seperti itu di depan mataku." Ucap Kougyoku yang terlihat marah lalu Naruto melihat simbol aneh muncul di belakang Kougyoku yang melayang di langit, "Aku akan memubunuhmu disini."

Gelombang air Tsunami yang berasal dari sekeliling pantai yang bergerak bersamaan- naik ke atas langit menjadi satu arah dan mengantam satu titik, yaitu diamana Naruto berada.

 **Kunchiyose: Sanjuu Rashomon**

 **BUUMMM**

 **SPALAASSHH**

Kougyoku yakin saat sebelum gelombang Tsunami setinggi dua puluh meter itu menerjang Naruto, dia bisa melihat munculnya tiga dinding besi bermotif moster melindungi Naruto dari hantaman ombak Tsunami yang dia buat.

...

"Kalian terlalu membuat susah." Kougyoku bisa mendengar suara yang dia ketahui sebagai suara Naruto tepat di belakangnya lalu dia menyadari pandangannya menggelap.

* * *

 **August 25th 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vice Versa**

* * *

 **Note:** Di fanfic ini Uzumaki Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan lain dari orang-orang yang ada di dunia yang seharusnya dipimpin oleh Empat Orang Magi. Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang ada di dalam dunia Shinobi dan bagi yang berpikir akan menjumpai karakter lain di Universe Naruto di fanfic ini sebaiknya berhenti menyangka akan menemukan mereka disini, karena karakter dari Anime NARUTO hanya Naruto seorang dan selebihnya adalah semua KARAKTER Anime Magi.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saya sama sekali bukan pemilik dari Semua Karakter atau Tokoh yang ada di dalam FANFICTION CROSSOVER ini, melainkan milik dari pemiliknya yang sah!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-oooo-

Chapter 4

 **...**

Di daerah lembah dimana Naruto berada, dia memutuskan untuk bermalam di sana setelah seharian menempuh perjalanan yang jauh. Selesai menyalakan api dari beberapa ranting kayu yang dia ambil dari dalam hutan dan mendirikan Kemah Kayu yang berbentuk seperti kubah untuk dirinya beristirahat.

Sudah beberapa hari lamanya dia meninggalkan Balbadd dan menyadari bahwa saat ini dia seperti tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannya. Setelah menyelesaikan permasalahannya yang terjadi di Balbadd, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri dunia.

Keputusannya kali ini jatuh kepada Kekaisaran Kou.

Dia sudah tahu dengan benar bahwa dalang dibalik peperangan besar yang terjadi disebabkan oleh Kekaisaran Kou. Kekaisaran ini terkenal dengan kekuatan tempur yang besar, dengan beberapa Jendral Kuat yang ada.

Melakukan invansi ke seluruh penjuru dunia, seakan Kekaisaran ini ingin menguasai dunia. Penderitaan, kematian, dan rantai kebencian sudah jelas tercipta dari semua ini.

Semua hal yang dia ketahui membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Kekaisaran Kou. Memang seharusnya tujuan Naruto sebelumnya adalah pergi ke Magnostadt. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kou terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke Magnostadt karena dua daerah itu berbatasan.

Dan dia yakin dari informasi yang selama ini dia kumpulkan bahwa orang yang dia cari berada di tempat itu.

Suara binatang malam dan langit yang menunjukkan ribuan bintang di angkasa raya dan bulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya seakan menemani sang pemuda pirang yang berkelana sendirian.

"Sebaiknya aku beristirahat." Gumamnya.

 **Pluk Pluk**

Baru saja matanya tertutup untuk beristirahat, Naruto sudah diganggu oleh suara baru yang tadi tidak ada disana. Suara itu terlalu menganggu sehingga membuatnya segera memutuskan untuk melihat penyebab suara menggangu itu,

Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya keluar dari Kemah Kayu yang dia buat.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalam menuju sumber suara, ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari sungai yang ada disana. Lebih tepatnya dari berang-berang yang entah mengapa sedang bergerombol mengelilingi sesuatu.

Gerombolan berang-berang itu terlihat tidak senang dengan sosok baru yang menabrak 'rumah' mereka di pinggiran sungai.

"Manusia?" Heran Naruto setelah mendekati tubuh tak sadarkan diri di pinggir sungai itu.

Gerombolan berang-berang yang mengelilingi tubuh tak bergerak itu segera memasuki rumahnya karena melihat sosok Naruto yang mendekat.

"Dia..." Gumamnya setelah membalikkan tubuh yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita dan yang paling penting adalah sosok itu pernah dia temui dalam suatu kali perjalanan.

Sosok yang asalnya sama seperti dua orang kakak beradik yang beberapa hari lalu bertarung dengannya.

Tubuh wanita yang tak sadarkan diri itu terlihat dalam keadaan sekarat karena luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan saja luka lebam, namun juga luka berupa sayatan, luka bakar, dan adanya reaksi racun yang tergolong berbahaya.

Naruto yang mengingat bahwa dia pernah berhutang budi pada orang yang ada di depnnya memutuskan untuk membawa wanita di depannya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri untuk segera melakukan perawatan.

"Hakuei-san?"

...

* * *

 **(Keesokan harinya)**

" Ukh..." Tubuh Hakuei yang semalam tak berdaya yang dibawa oleh Naruto ke dalam kemah kayu di lembah itu terlihat bergerak. Kedua mata wanita itu terlihat berlahan-lahan terbuka, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa dia sekarang berada di dalam kubah kayu yang luas diameternya sekitar empat meter dengan tinggi sekitar satu setengah meter.

Dia melihat jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang tergantung di dinding kubah Kayu, dan dua pasang plat besi perisai tangan, serta sepasang sarung tangan hitam dengan Katana yang tergeletak di samping.

Cahaya matahari yang memasuki kubah kayu itu terlihat dihalangi oleh sosok yang tidak bisa dikenalinya beberapa saat, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menegakkan tubuh.

"Huh, dimana aku?" Hakuei melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang seharusnya mengalami luka parah karena bertarung dengan tiga orang yang tidak dia kenali saat menuju daerah barat perkemahan tentara yang dia pimpin.

Saat ini dia melihat bahwa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terdapat luka sedikitpun walaupun ada balutan perban di beberapa tempat tubuhnya, dan racun yang sempat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

Merasa bahwa kekuatannya sudah kembali walau tidak sepenuhnya, Hakuei mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat sosok yang tertidur sambil duduk di mulut kemah kubah kayu dimana dia berada.

"Hah?" Gumamnya saat melihat Naruto.

"Umm, Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada malas.

Hakuei melihat Naruto membuka matanya berlahan lalu memalingkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Apa kau yang telah menolongku?"

"Ah, aku menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir sungai dengan luka yang sangat serius." Jawab Naruto menegakkan diri lalu berlahan keluar dari mulut kemah kayu yang dimana mereka berada.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Hakuei menyusul Naruto keluar dari kemah kubah kayu.

Diluar dari kemah kubah kayu, Hakuei bisa melihat sisa kayu bakar yang seperti dinyalakan beberapa jam lalu.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, karena akulah yang pertama kali ada disini, lagipula bagaimana kau menerima cidera separah itu."

Bukan tidak heran karena Naruto melihat Hakuei menderita luka parah di sekujur tubuh yang bisa dia perkirakan berasal dari pertarungan.

"Soal itu aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." Ada suatu perasaan tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya yang seorang Jendral Kekaisaran Kou dikalahkan. Dia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan hal itu pada orang asing, bisa-bisa dia dianggap lemah dan mungkin saja pemuda pirang di depannya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Lagipula seingatnya pemuda di depannya termasuk orang yang berbahaya.

"Dari luka yang kau dapatkan terlihat kau dikalahkan, tapi jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya itu adalah hakmu." Ucap Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Kemah Kubah Kayu menuju ke sungai. Hakuei melihat pemuda di depannya sedang mencuci wajah di aliran sungai yang bersih di lembah yang sama sekali belum bisa dia ketahui berada dimana.

Hakuei tahu benar bahwa dia bisa saja mati karena menderita luka yang dia derita. Dia masih tersadar saat-saat terakhir, dimana musuh melancarkan serangan kepada dirinya yang saat itu memang sudah terluka parah.

Namun, tetap saja dia tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya, maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Apa kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Hakuei setelah memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sosok yang masih misterius di depannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan saja berada disini saat menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi tubuh yang penuh dengan luka."

Dia memang masih belum tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu. Yang dia tahu mengenai pemuda di depannya saat ini adalah pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa.

Dia mampu melumpuhkan ratusan pasukan tanpa tergores sedikitpun, memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menahan pukulan raksasa, dan bergerak cepat hanya dalam kedipan mata.

Dan satu lagi, sepertinya pemuda yang saat ini di depannya memiliki kemampuan untuk memulihkan luka tubuh manusia. Itu bisa dia perkirakan dari kondisi tubuhnya yang dia ketahui yang seharusnya mengalami cidera serius sama sekali sudah pulih. Tidak ada kemampuan obat-obatan yang mampu menyembuhkan luka seperti yang dia derita hanya dalam satu malam.

'Apa dia memiliki kemampuan phoenix seperti Kouen-dono?'

Memang mustahil memiliki kekuatan yang sama dalam Metal Vessel, kecuali dia memiliki kemampuan yang serupa.

Tentu saja Hakuei sama sekali tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang musuh, tapi karena sosoknya yang memiliki kekuatan aneh sehingga membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Apa kau seorang Fanalis?" Bukan tanpa alasan Hakuei menanya hal seperti itu karena dari kekuatan yang Naruto perlihatkan saat pertama mereka bertemu dengan menahan lalu membanting raksasa biru setinggi tujuh meter.

Klan Fanalis merupakan Klan yang unggul dalam pertarungan tanpa senjata. Dari segi kekuatan dan kecepatan, bisa saja menyamakan antara Klan Fanalis dengan Naruto.

"Tidak, aku bukan seorang Fanalis. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau setiap Fanalis memiliki rambut bewarna merah?"

"Tapi, itu tidak bisa dijadikan patokan, melainkan dari segi kemampuan dan kekuatan bertarung tanpa senjatalah hal itu bisa dilihat."

"Yah, kau tidak salah jika melihatnya dari hal itu."

Naruto yang sudah selesai membersihkan wajahnya dengan menggunakan air yang mengalir di sungai melangkahkan kaki ke arah kemah kayu lalu mengenakan sendal standar yang biasa dia gunakan (Sandal standar Akatsuki dalam Anime Naruto), memasang dua perisai plat besi di kedua tangan, dan sepasang sarung tangan hitam.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan perjalananku." Ucap Naruto pada Hakuei yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan aktivitas pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah terlalu lama berada disini dan kau sama sekali tidak terlihat membutuhkan perawatan lagi." Jelasnya, "Lagipula sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang bergerak ke arah sini." Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh, kalau begitu terimakasih karena sudah telah menolongku, Naruto-dono." Ucap Hakuei sambil memberikan hormat ala Kekaisaran Kou.

Memang Hakuei sedikit heran kenapa pemuda pirang itu terlihat terburu-buru untuk pergi, tapi dia juga sadar kalau tidak memiliki hak untuk menahan Naruto.

* * *

"Hah.. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Gumam Naruto setelah beberapa saat lalu meninggalkan Hakuei. Naruto bisa merasakan ada sekitar tiga orang yang dari gerakan mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah pengejar.

Bukan tanpa alasan karena Naruto bisa merasakan energi racun yang terdapat di bagian tubuh Hakuei menyerupai dengan energi salah seorang dari ketiga 'Tamu' yang mendekati tempat Hakuei.

Walau tidak ingin sama sekali ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain, apalagi dengan salah satu Jendral Kekaisaran Kou yang telah menimbulkkan masalah di penjuru bumi.

Dan dia sendiri terlibat pertarungan dengan dua saudara Hakuei saat di Balbadd.

Dia sama sekali tidak mau terlibat masalah.

Sudah sekitar lima menit dia berjalan menjauhi tempat sebelumnya dan Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa para pengejar itu sudah sampai ke tempat Hakuei yang sepertinya masih berada di tempat mereka sebelumnya bermalam.

...

"Huh?"

 **BLAR BLAR BLAR**

Naruto bergerak menghindari tiga serangan cepat yang dilancarkan entah oleh siapa. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber asal serangan, Naruto melihat ada seorang kakek tua yang duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Yang sedikit mengejutkan adalah adanya bola-bola hitam sekitar belasan bola yang melayang di belakang kakek tua yang sedang duduk di kursi roda terbang.

Kakek tua yang duduk di kursi melayang itu menunjukkan senyum angkuh pada Naruto yang terkena beberapa serangan dadakannya.

Pundak kiri Naruto terkena serangan musuh walaupun luka itu tidak berat sama sekali. Meskipun dapat mengindari sergapan musuh, namun karena serangan yang dilancarkan dalam skala luas mau tidak mau membuat Naruto tidak bisa menghindar secara sempurna.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau berhasil menghindari sergapanku, bocah,"

"Apa kau bilang Kuso-Jiji?!" Geram Naruto pada Kakek tua yang melayang di udara itu. "Kenapa kau menyerangku?!"

"Kau pasti bawahan dari Putri Kekaisaran Kou, karena beberapa saat yang lalu kami merasakan keberadaanmu dekat dengan Putri itu, namun entah kenapa sebelum kami sampai di perkemahan kalian- kau meninggalkan tempat itu. Apa kau sudah tahu kalau kami akan menyergap kalian, dan kau pergi untuk meminta bantuan atau mengalihkan perhatian?" Senyum Kakek tua itu karena merasa sok tahu akan rencana yang dibuat Hakeui dan Naruto.

'Cih, Kakek tua ini percaya diri sekali'

"Aku bukan bawahan wanita itu, lagipula aku hanya pengembara yang kebetulan lewat tempat ini dan menemukan dia yang sedang terluka." Jawab Naruto

"Huh?" Kakek itu sedikit terkejut, bukan karena jawaban dari Naruto melainkan dengan luka gores yang dia buat pada pundak kiri pemuda itu. Jubah hitam yang Naruto gunakan terbakar di bagian pundak pun ikut pulih, sehingga membuat luka awalnya yang dia alami tampak dari luar sekarang menjadi tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang biasa, bocah. Ya, tidak masalah kau mau bilang apa tapi kau akan tetap menjadi santapan yang sempurna dengan Metal Vessel milikku."

Kemampuan regenerasi yang dia lihat ada pada Naruto merupakan satu keberuntungan baginya karena dapat menemui seorang yang memiliki kemampuan itu.

'Dengan mendapatkan tubuh pemuda itu aku akan memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar.'

Naruto merasakan beberapa getaran yang kuat yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, semakin lama semakin kuat dan semakin dekat.

"Huh?"

 **BRUKKK**

Satu tubuh manusia melayang ke arah Naruto yang seacara refleks menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh yang terbang ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau malah ada disini, padahal aku sudah berusaha menjauh supaya tidak terkena masalah!?" Teriak Naruto sambil menurunkan tubuh Hakuei yang dia bopong.

Naruto melihat dua sosok baru yang sepertinya merupakan orang yang membuat Hakuei berlari ke arah dia pergi.

Seorang pria berambut hijau yang mengenakan penutup di mata bagian kiri sedang menyandang sebuah pedang di tangan kanan.

Sosok kedua adalah orang yang terlihat seperti pada umumnya dengan wajah dan kumis hitam yang menyebalkan.

"..."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan kekuatanku sekarang, jadi aku memancing mereka kesini untuk menghadapi mereka bersamamu- karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa lolos dari mereka kali ini. Lagipula aku tahu kalau kau bukan orang biasa, Naruto-dono." Jawab Hakuei mengaku.

Dia memang dikejutkan akan serangan dadakan musuh yang sebelumnya dia hadapi. Tiga orang musuh yang beberapa hari lalu bertarung dengannya di sekitar pinggir tebing lembah.

Dia sebelumnya kaget melihat salah satu dari mereka pergi ke arah Naruto pergi dengan kata-kata 'Aku akan mengurus yang satunya.'

Tentu saja dia sadar akan kekuatannya saat ini, bila melawan dua orang musuh pengguna Metal Vessel di depannya- Dia akan kalah walaupun salah seorang dari mereka mengejar Naruto.

Dia yakin bahwa bila Ia menyusul Naruto yang pasti belum jauh, maka mereka bisa menghadapi musuh bersama.

Karena dia tahu pemuda itu bukan orang biasa!

Dia kuat!

Dan yang terpenting dia tidak memiliki maksud jahat padanya!

"..."

 _ **Kenapa kau malah ada disini, padahal aku sudah berusaha menjauh supaya tidak terkena masalah!?**_

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau malah ada disini, padahal aku sudah berusaha menjauh supaya tidak terkena masalah? Apa maksud dari perkataanmu sebelumnya? Apa kau sudah tahu kalau ada musuh yang mendekat?" Hakuei tersadar setelah megingat kata-kata Naruto sebelumnya.

Dia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan perasaan heran sekaligus sedikit menyesal karena telah menganggap bahwa pemuda pirang itu adalah orang yang baik.

"Ya, aku memang sudah tahu kalau ada beberapa orang yang mendekat ke arah perkemahan, dan dari kekuatan mereka aku bisa merasakan bahwa mereka yang mendekat itu adalah orang yang sebelumnya membuatmu babak belur." Jawab Naruto dengan tampang polos.

Hakuei yang mendengar itu awalnya hanya terbengong mendengar jawaban pemuda di depannya yang seakan mengatakan pikirannya tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

'Dia tahu ada musuh yang mendekat, dan dengan sengaja menginggalkanku sendiri tanpa memberitahu apapun, musuh yang dia tahu sebagai orang-orang yang membuatku babak belur, ditambah lagi dia mengucapkan semua itu tanpa beban sedikitpun, tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan pikirannya?'

Wajah Hakuei mendadak memerah karena marah setelah mengolah kata demi kata yang Naruto ucapkan.

 **BLAAR**

 **BLAAR**

 **BLAAR**

"Berani sekali kalian mengabaikan kami dengan drama percintaan kalian!" Geram Kakek tua yang duduk di kursi melayang dari udara setelah menembakkan beberapa sinar ledakan ke arah Naruto dan Hakuei yang berada di dalam dunia 'pertengkaran' mereka dan terlihat tidak memperdulikan musuh yang ada di depan mereka.

"Hampir saja." Ucap Naruto yang berhasil menghindar, "Huh?" Kejut Naruto karena melihat Hakuei yang masih berada di tempat dimana serangan musuh.

"Oh, hei kenapa kau tidak menghindar?!" Khawatir Naruto yang segera turun dari dahan pohon.

Naruto melihat wajah Hakuei yang tertutupi oleh rambutnya dan sebuah kipas bulu di tangan kanannya. Wanita itu terlihat tidak terluka, walau di pakaiannya menempel banyak debu dan abu akibat serangan musuh.

'Kelihatannya dia masih bisa menahan serangan musuh.' Batin Naruto setelah melihat wanita di depannya sama sekali tidak terluka.

 **BRUUK**

"Oi, hei apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kali ini Naruto tambah khawatir melihat wanita di depannya yang terduduk di tanah dengan peluh di sekitar wajahnya.

'Aku kehabisan Magoi melindungi diri dari serangan barusan, dan lagi dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki- kenapa bisa dia menghindar sendirian tanpa memperdulikan orang yang yang ada di sekitar? Lagipula apa maksud dari Kakek bodoh itu dengan drama percintaan ..' Bisik Hakuei pada dirinya sendiri.

"..."

"Gahaha, tampaknya dia sudah kehabisan Magoi setelah berusaha lari dari kejaran kita sebelumnya." Tawa pria berambut hijau yang mengenakan penutup di bagian kiri matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan pedulikan aku. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini, aku masih bisa menahan mereka. Maaf karena sudah melibatkanmu dengan masalah ini." Ucap Hakuei pada Naruto karena merasa berat hati setelah melihat bagaimana Naruto sama sekali tidak mau bekerjasama, dan malahan seperti menganggapnya sebagai beban.

"Huh? Baiklah ..." Jawab Naruto yang berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi tampaknya pria yang mengenakan satu penutup di mata kiri menerjangnya menggunakan pedang.

 **TRAANKK**

Bunyi dua metal beradu, yaitu Kusanagi milik Naruto dan pedang lawan.

"Kau juga akan mati disini, bocah!" Ucapnya.

"Mati katamu?"

 **DUMM**

Dengan cepat Naruto berputar di udara tiga ratus enam puluh derajat sebelum mendaratkan tumit kakinya ke rahang musuh yang mengucapkan kata 'Mati' di depan wajahnya.

'Cepat!' Gumaman itu bukan saja dikeluarkan Hakuei yang melihat gerakan Naruto, melainkan juga digumamkan oleh dua musuh lainnya yang satu ada di udara dan yang lain beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Gahahah, ini akan semakin menarik. Kau akan menjadi tumbah yang layak untuk meningkatkan Metal Vessel milikku." Ucap Kakek tua yang melayang di udara.

 **BLAR BLAR BLAR**

 **BLAR BLAR BLAR**

Tembakan laser secara beruntun dilancarkan kakek tua yang melayang di udara ke arah Naruto dan Hakuei.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Naruto berlari dan membawa Hakuei di tangan Kirinya, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

"Huh, mereka mau kabur." Ucap Pria berkumis mengejar Naruto dan Hakuei.

 **BLAR BLAR BLAR**

 **DUMM DUMM DUMM**

"Cih, menyusahkan sekali. Andai saja aku sendiri- aku pasti sudah memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang gila itu." Gumam Naruto sambil terus berlari menelusuri hutan dan menghindari serangan musuh dari udara.

"Kalau yang kau katakan itu benar kenapa kau malah melarikan diri?" Ucap Hakuei yang ada di tangan kiri Naruto.

Hakuei sebenarnya sudah mengira kalau kali ini dia tidak akan bisa selamat saat melihat Naruto yang saat ini membawa dirinya seakan mau meninggalkannya beberapa saat lalu.

Pemuda yang tak memiliki perasaan.

 **BUMM**

"Kau tahu bertarung sambil melindungi itu adalah hal yang paling merepotkan." Jawab Naruto sambil melompat ke atas pohon menghindari tangan raksasa berwarna hitam yang entah muncul dari mana hendak menghantamnya.

Hakuei yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam, karena dia tahu bahwa yang Naruto maksud dengan perkataannya adalah dirinya, yang saat ini dibawa oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Huh, hei kenapa kita malah ke tempat perkemahan sebelumnya? Bukankah lebih baik kita segera meniggalkan hutan ini?" Heran Hakuei setelah menyadari arah yang dituju Naruto ke sungai perkemahan mereka sebelumnya.

 **BLAAR BLAAR BLAAR**

 **BLAAR BLAAR BLAAR**

 **DUM DUM**

 **DUM DUM**

Serangan musuh semakin menjadi-jadi baik dari udara maupun dari darat, namun Naruto masih bisa menghindari semua serangan itu dengan gesit.

"Kau tenang saja, aku punya rencana sendiri." Jawab Naruto lalu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat menghadap musuh kembali.

 **SPLASH**

Hakuei dengan jelas melihat Naruto berdiri di atas sungai yang dangkal itu, lalu pemuda itu menjatuhkannya di atas air sungai itu seakan tak peduli.

Dia melihat Naruto melangkah beberapa meter kedepan menjauhi dirinya yang berada di sungai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya lebih baik kita meninggalkan tempat in..."

 **BRAAKKK BRAAKK BRAAKK**

 **SPLAS SPLASH**

Belum lagi Hakuei menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dari dalam tanah dimana dia berdiri muncul kayu-kayu dengan ukuran besar yang membentuk suatu penjara kayu yang mengelilinginya.

Belum lagi selesai akan keterkejutannya, Hakuei kembali dikejutkan dengan adanya kubah air yang menutupi penjara itu sekeliling.

"Kau akan aman disana, dan aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada mereka, bahwa kesombongan akan membuat mereka menyesal." Ucap Naruto yang saat ini di depannya sudah tiba dua orang musuh yang tadi mengejar.

'Siapa sebenarnya dia.' Batin Hakuei setelah melihat bagaimana kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto.

"..."

"Gahahaha, sepertinya kau sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan nyawamu pada kami." Ucap Kakek Tua yang duduk di atas kursi yang melayang di udara, "Oh, sepertinya kau memilih untuk melindungi kekasihmu saat melawan kami." Lanjut Kakek tua dengan nada menghina.

"Bocah, sebaiknya kau menyerah karena kalau tidak kau akan lebih menderita karena sudah membuat kami kesusahan menangkapmu dan kekasihmu. Kalau kau lebih jauh lagi membuat kami repot, maka kau akan menyesal." Ucap orang berkumis yang entah kenapa tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi hitam dan dari dua pundaknya muncul tangan hitam raksasa yang bisa memanjang serta cukup banyak, "Kami akan menghabisimu dan kekasihmu itu!"

 **SLASH**

"Akh!" Teriak kesakitan pria yang dari pundaknya keluar banyak tangan hitam raksasa, karena satu tangan hitam miliknya yang mau menangkap Naruto terpotong.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hal yang merepotkan, namun karena kalian yang terlalu memaksa... Jadi, apa boleh buat-" Ucap Naruto memandang datar musuh di depannya, "Aku terpaksa melakukan permainan yang kalian inginkan." Lanjutnya yang mengejutkan pria yang berkumis yang memiliki tubuh dan tangan hitam raksasa.

 **ZRASH**

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kejut pria berkumis yang tubuhnya ditembus Kusanagi milik Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukan ini, karena itu tidak akan berguna walau kau mengetahuinya." Ucap Naruto yang menarik Kusanagi dari tubuh orang itu.

 **BRUKK**

Seketika itu juga tubuh pria yang ditembus Kusanagi itu jatuh ke tanah, dan seketika itu juga transformasinya dan tubuhnya menghilang.

'Itu sama seperti sebelumnya.' Gumam Hakuei mengingat dimana pertama kali dia bertemu Naruto yang menggunakan Kusanagi menembus tubuh Ryosai.

"Ki, kisama...!" Seakan tersadar dari keterkejutan setelah melihat bagaimana rekannya dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto, Kakek Tua yang ada di udara itu entah bagaimana caranya- semua bola hitam yang tadi berada di sekitarnya memasuki tubuh tuanya dengan cepat.

Naruto mendengar Kakek tua itu mengucapkan sesuatu lalu bertranformasi menjadi semacam kumbang hitam aneh raksasa dengan dirinya yang masih ada- duduk di atas kumbang itu lalu mengucapkan, "Die! Kuso Gaki domo!" Lalu dari mulut kumbang raksasa itu bersinar sinar putih keunguan lalu ditembakkan ke arah Naruto dan Hakuei.

 **Mokuton: Mokuryuu no Jutsu**

Selagi Naruto melihat sinar laser besar itu berkumpul, dia dengan cepat menyelesaikan segel lalu memanggil naga kayu raksasa yang mengejutkan bukan saja Hakuei, namun Kakek tua yang menembakkan sinar laser putih keunguan ke arah mereka.

 **BOOOMM**

Dua kekuatan itu beradu dengan kuatnya membuat tekanan angin di sekeliling mereka sehingga menghasilkan debu dan asap yang cukup tebal.

"Gahaha, tidak ada yang bisa selamat setelah menerima seranganku itu." Tawa sang Kakek yang terlihat kembali ke wujudnya semula setelah transformasinya berakhir.

"Sudah kuduga, kalau ada yang aneh – karena seharusnya Mokuryuu milikku bisa menetralkan, bahkan menelan energi biasa, namun sepertinya dalam kasus ini sedikit berbeda." Dari balik asap dan debu yang berlahan menghilang terlihat sosok Naruto yang tubuhnya sedikit kotor karena terkena debu dan asap, "Akan lebih baik kalau aku menggunapan Rashomon."

"Kisama, bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup!" Geram Kakek tua yang yakin kalau kekuatannya barusan menghancurkan naga kayu itu sebelum menghantam musuh. "Magoiku sudah habis." Batin sang Kakek tersadar.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu kau, Kuso-jiji! Mana mungkin Mokuryuu milikku bisa dikalahkan oleh serangan lemahmu itu."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti hanya bocah biasa!"

"Hm, kalau aku banya bocah biasa- berarti kaulah yang terlalu lemah, kakek tua!" Kesal Naruto karena dikatakan bocah.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" Tak terima dikatakan sebagai kakek tua lemah, dia meluncur ke arah Naruto hendak memukul pemuda pirang yang berani merendahkannya, "Brengsek!"

 **STAB**

 **STAB**

 **STAB**

 **STAB**

Belum lagi dia berhasil mendekati Naruto, puluhan senbon menancap di tubuh Kakek tua yang seketika itu juga terdorong dan terjatuh ke belakang.

'Dia memiliki senjata tersembunyi di sarung tangan hitam yang dia gunakan, dan bagaimana dia bisa memunculkan naga kayu tadi?' Batin Hakuei heran.

"Hah, sepertinya maslah sudah bere ... !"

 **TRAANKK**

Naruto yang menyangka masalah sudah selesai dikejutkan akan munculnya bayangan yang menjulur dari dalam hutan dan mengarah dan mengelilinginya, lalu dari dalam bayangan itu muncul empat sosok bayangan hitam yang menghantamnya menggunakan senjata.

Tapi, sepertinya pemuda itu masih bisa menahan serangan serentak keempat bayangan itu.

 **SLAAANK**

"Serangan apa ini?" Gumam Naruto yang mundur setelah mementahkan senjata keempat bayangan hitam yang menyerang.

"Lumayan juga kau." Naruto melihat dari dalam hutan muncul pria yang memakai penutup di mata kiri yang tadi sempat terkena tendangan darinya, "Jangan pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku setelah mengalahkan mereka berdua, aku berbeda dengan mereka."

Saat itu juga musuh di depannya sedikit mengejutkan Naruto karena mengeluarkan sekitar dua puluhan bayangan hitam yang menggunakan senjata yang sama.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK**

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK**

 **BUGH BUGH BUGH**

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK**

"Ba, bagaimana mungkin?" Kembali Hakuei dikejutkan dengan kemampuan Naruto yang bisa mengimbangi serangan cepat dua puluhan bayangan hitam yang menyerang Naruto secara cepat dan bersamaan.

"Apa itu!" Sekilas Hakuei melihat adanya sinar merah di sekitar wajah Naruto, karena ingin memastikan apa yang tadi dilihatnya- dia berusaha mempertajam penglihatan dengan menyipitkan kelopak matanya berusaha menangkap darimana sumber bayangan merah itu.

"It, itu ..." Heran Hakuei setelah melihat ternyata sinar merah sekilas itu ternyata berasal dari mata pemuda pirang yang bertarung melawan puluhan bayangan hitam.

Seingatnya pemuda itu tidak memiliki mata merah aneh seperti sekarang, melainkan dua bola mata biru laut.

"Kisama, siapa kau sebenarnya!" Teriak musuh yang mengendalikan bayangan hitam yang berlahan-lahan satu per satu dihabisi oleh Naruto. Dia dengan jelas melihat mata merah darah Naruto.

 **SHARINGAN.**

 **SLASH SLASH**

Begitulah bayangan hitam terakhir yang dihabisi Naruto sebelum mendekati lawannya yang terlihat sudah kehabisan kekuatan dan saat ini sudah sekarat karena menggunakan kekuatannya secara berlebihan.

"Aku tidak bisa gagal disini. Aku akan melaksanakan perintah organisasi, memanfaatkan Putri Kerajaan Musta'sim lalu menjadi raja baru kerajaan itu." Ucap pria berpenutup mata itu berusha menjaga kesadaranya yang mulai hilang- nyawanya sebentar lagi akan melayang karena sudah terlalu berlebihan menggunakan Dark Metal Vessel.

"Oi, hei apa yang kau katakan tadi? Putri Kerajaan Musta'sim? Apa kau mengenal Dunya?" Tanya Naruto yang dari nada dan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu menampakkan keingintahuan yang besar.

"Organisasi... hancurkan Sindria dan Sinbad... menjadi raja.. membunuh Putri Musta'sim... aku.." Ucapnya berlahan sebelum tidak bisa lagi menahan nyawa.

Naruto terdiam sejenak berusaha berpikir keras sambil melihat jasad yang ada di tangannya. Berlahan jasad itu menghilang menjadi seperti debu hitam yang di terbangkan angin.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang barusan dia katakan." Ucap Naruto berjalan ke arah Hakuei lalu menghilangkan penjara kayu dan kubah air yang mengelilingi Putri Kekaisaran Kuo itu.

"Kau, ada apa dengan matamu?!" Heran Hakuei melihat kedua mata Naruto kali ini secara jelas, mata itu bukan hanya sekadar merah- namun di masing mata memiliki tiga titik hitam jelas yang apa bila ditarik garis lurus mata akan membentuk segitiga sama sisi.

"Hah, ini ... ini bukan apa-apa." Seakan baru tersadar karena dia masih mengaktifkan sharingan karena masih berpikir mengenai perkataan musuhnya 'Organisasi, hancurkan Sindria dan Sinbad., menjadi raja dengan membunuh, Putri Musta'sim.'

Hakuei memperhatikan sejenak pemuda yang telah beberapa kali menyelamatkan nyawanya, walau terlihat terpaksa dalam melalukan niatnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hakuei yang sedikit khawatir melihat Naruto yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ya, hanya kepikiran mengenai perkataan pria tadi." Jawabnya, "Sepertinya kau sudah aman sekarang, jadi aku minta maaf tapi aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku." Lanjutnya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan lawannya barusan membuat Naruto menjadi tidak tenang dan ingin segera menemukan orang yang dicarinya beberapa tahun ini.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi atau ada seseorang yang ingin kau temui?" Bukan tanpa sebab Hakuei menanyakan hal itu, karena dia tadi juga mendengar perkataan terakhir musuh yang dihadapi Naruto.

"Aku harus menemukan seseorang dan aku masih belum tahu keberadaannya." Jawab Naruto yang mulai berjalan memasuki hutan.

"Kalau perkataan terakhir dari musuh yang tadi menghilang membuatmu gelisah, mungkin aku sedikit bisa membantu karena dari perkataannya barusan, aku mengetahui beberapa perkataan yaitu Kerajaan Musta'sim yang sudah hancur dan Kerajaan Sindria yang dipimpin Raja Sinbad." Ucap Hakuei yang berlari kecil menyusul Naruto dan memberikan informasi yang dia tahu sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada Naruto.

"Itu dia! Sinbad dari Kerajaan Sindria!" Seakan tersadar dari perkataan Hakuei, Naruto meghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menghadap Putri Kekaisaran Kou, "Apa kau tahu dimana letak Kerajaan Sindria? Sinbad?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu karena sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu Sinbad juga mengunjungi Ibu Kota Kekaisaran Kou, tapi dia telah kembali ke Sindria."

"Itu dia! Kau tahu dimana letak Kerajaan Sindria?"

"Ya, aku tahu letaknya."

"Ikutlah denganku untuk menunjukkan arahnya."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Perjalanan ke sana memerlukan waktu yang panjang apabila berjalan dan berlayar dari sini."

"Bagaimana bila dari udara?" Tanya Naruto yang diikuti munculnya dari dalam tanah Burung Rajawali Kayu Raksasa yang mengejutkan Hakuei.

"Kalau terbang dengan kecepatan penuh hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar dua sampai tiga jam. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu, karena aku harus kembali ke pasukan yang aku pimpin." Jawab Hakuei sedikit tidak enak hati karena tidak bisa mengantarkan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Aku berjanji setelah sampai kesana, aku akan segera mengirimmu pulang menggunakan Rajawaliku ini. Ada seseorang yang harus ketemui." Harap Naruto dengan memegang dua pundak Hakuei.

"Tapi..."

"Apa itu balasanmu pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu beberapa kali? Apa kau tidak mau membalas budi orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu? Apa kau tidak mau mendengar permohonan penyelamatmu? Aku harus cepat menemui seseorang kalau tidak dia akan dalam bahaya dari perkataan orang tadi."

Hakuei yang mendengar penuturan pemuda di depannya mau tidak mau harus berpikir kembali mengenai keputusannya untuk tidak mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto sudah menyelamatkannya dua kali pada hari ini dari kematian dan membalas kebaikan pemuda pirang itu bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar. Walaupun dia seorang Jendral dan membawahi sejumlah pasukan, bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali.

 **Balas Budi**

Itulah satu kata yang tergiang di pikirannya saat ini.

Hakuei juga mengingat bahwa Sindria bukanlah Kerajaan berkonflik, lagipula Sibad- Raja dari Kerajaan Sindria menurut informasi yang dia dapat dari Ibu Kota Kekaisaran Kou- mengatakan bahwa Sinbad baru mengunjungi Ibu Kota beberapa hari lalu dalam rangka urusan diplomatik.

Jadi Kekaisaran Kou untuk saat ini tidak memiliki permasalahan dengan Sinbad.

Juga menurut kabar Hakuryuu dan Kogyoku seharusnya berada di Sindria saat ini- dia bisa melihat adiknya itu disana.

'Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Sheisun pasti bisa menjaga pasukan selagi aku tidak ada. Lagipula aku hanya menemaninya ke Sindria beberapa jam saja.'

"Ukh... Kau ... Baiklah aku akan menemanimu." Jawab Hakuei sedikit keberatan mendengar perkataan Naruto setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, 'Dia ini memang ...'

"Kau menerimanya? Arigatou... Ayo Naik." Ucap Naruto yang sudah melompat ke atas Rajawali Kayu Raksasa buatannya.

Hakuei melompat lalu duduk di atas Rajawali Kayu yang seukuran dengan Kapal Penumpang itu mengikuti Naruto. Saat itu juga Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pundak Rajawali Kayu itu lalu segera memerintahkannya untuk terbang.

Rajawali itu segera terbang ke angkasa setelah menerima perintah dari Naruto yang entah kenapa terlihat semangat dan tak menyadari Hakuei yang memperhatikan kelakuannya.

'Dia ini memang...'

* * *

 **...**

 **A/n:**

 **Yak, sampai disini dulu chapter kali ini.**

 **Maaf kalau ada yang merasa kalau jalan cerita ini agak kaku (saya sudah berusaha membangun jalan cerita semenarik mungkin di tengah 'kebosanan' saya).**

 **Beberapa kali saya coba untuk mencari Fanfic Naruto crossover Magi, namun yang saya dapati sama sekalli nihil.**

 **Apa mungkin karena Anime Magi kurang populer sampai sedikit orang saja yang membuat crossover dua Anime/Manga ini.? Entahlah.**

 **Saya cari yang berbahasa Inggris gak ketemu yang menarik minat saya, dan waktu wa cari yang Indo punya ... Bah gawat! (Padahal wa berharap banget nemuin fandom yang bagus dari nih dua anime.)**

 **Oya, wa ga masih belum nunjukin kekuatan full dari Naruto disini, karena lawannya yang masih tergolong lemah.**

 **Satu lagi, untuk fanfic saya yang lain- wa minta maaf karena masih belum bisa update karena ada berbagai hal yang tidak mendukung.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Hillsen Out.**

* * *

 **Sept 3th 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vice Versa**

 **Note:** Di fanfic ini Uzumaki Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan lain dari orang-orang yang ada di dunia yang seharusnya dipimpin oleh Empat Orang Magi. Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang ada di dalam dunia Shinobi dan bagi yang berpikir akan menjumpai karakter lain di Universe Naruto di fanfic ini sebaiknya berhenti menyangka akan menemukan mereka disini, karena karakter dari Anime NARUTO hanya Naruto seorang dan selebihnya adalah semua KARAKTER Anime Magi.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saya sama sekali bukan pemilik dari Semua Karakter atau Tokoh yang ada di dalam FANFICTION CROSSOVER ini, melainkan milik dari pemiliknya yang sah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Sindria)**

Sindria yang beberapa hari lalu dilanda kejadian buruk, dimana musuh yang tidak diketahui melakukan penyerangan. Pasukan yang dibawa oleh musuh cukup banyak, hampir mencapai ratusan pasukan raksasa hitam. Penyerangan dilancarkan dari udara dan laut menuju daratan Sindria.

Sinbad dan para Jendralnya berhasil meredam penyerangan yang pada akhirnya mereka ketahui berdasarkan keterangan Judal, yaitu berasal dari organisasi berbahaya, Al Thamen.

Organisasi yang banyak menyebabkan kehancuran di seluruh dunia.

Di saat Sinbad dan Pasukannya menghadapi penyerangan Al Thamen, Alibaba dan Aladdin bersama dengan Morgiana dan Hakuryuu dia tugaskan untuk menyelesaikan Dugeon Zagan.

Sekarang masalah penyerangan musuh sama sekali sudah diselesaikan, dan mengenai penyelesaian Dugeon Zagan telah dilakukan.

Hakuryuu menjadi raja yang dipilih oleh Zagan dan Alibaba juga telah terbebas dari kutukan salah satu anggota organisasi Al Thamen.

Di dalam dugeon mereka bertemu dan bertarung dengan Putri Kerajaan Musta'sim dan bawahannya, namun karena suatu sebab Dunya- begitulah nama dari Putri tersebut, tersadar akan kebodohannya yang hanya diperalat oleh organisasi Al Thamen.

Saat ini Dunya sama sekali sudah sekarat dan nyawanya sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi. Dia terbaring lemah di salah satu ruangan di Istana Kerajaan Sindria.

Dunya tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan, bahkan oleh Aladdin sekalipun yang memiliki kemampuan Solomon no Chie. Tapi, tidak mereka sadari di atas langit malam hari ini di Kerajaan Sindria, terbang Rajawali Kayu Raksasa dengan dua sosok yang berdiri di atasnya.

Saat ini di dalam kamar dimana Dunya terbaring lemah, Aladdin duduk di sebelah pembaringan sang Putri Kerajaan Mustas'im.

"Hari kepergianku sudah ditetapkan. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Onee-san. Makanya, tunggu sampai aku kembali, ya?" Di dalam ruangan itu Aladdin berbicara dengan Dunya.

Aladdin sadar benar kalau kekuatan yang dia miliki saat ini tidak bisa menyelamatkan Dunya dari efek samping kutukan salah satu member Al Thamen.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong, Aladdin. Aku sudah tahu umurku tidak akan lama lagi." Ucap Dunya yang seakan mengetahui bahwa nyawanya tidak lagi bisa diselamatkan, "Boleh aku tanya satu hal? Apa benar kamu mau pergi sendirian?"

Dunya tahu benar bawa nyawanya tidak akan bisa diselamatkan, dan dia sudah siap menghadapi konsekuensi akibat perbuatan yang dia lakukan.

Jadi, baginya kata-kata Aladdin hanya dia anggap berupa dukungan moral. Dia lebih tertarik menanyakan mengenai rencana perjalanan sang bocah bersurai biru.

Aladdin hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Dunya dan mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Dunya, tapi dia yakin benar kalau dia harus menyelamatkan Dunya dan teman-temannya yang lain pasti juga akan mengerti. "Aku yakin Morg-san dan Alibaba-kun pasti akan mengerti. Bagaimanapun kami adalah teman."

"Indahnya, kalau bagiku kamu adalah teman pertamaku, Aladdin. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu ..." Jelas Dunya bergetar sambil mengangkat satu tangan yang ditangkap oleh Aladdin.

Aladdin menatap gadis sekarat di depannya dengan rasa khawatir.

"Aku juga."

"Terima kasih, Aladdin." Tangis karena rasa sedih Dunya tidak bisa lagi dia bendung.

Dia tahu bahwa nyawanya tidak akan bertahan beberapa saat lagi, maka dia memutuskan untuk menutup mata walau Aladdin memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia ingin mengingat masa lalu dan menyesali kebodohan yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Sensei ... gomen ne.' Batin Dunya mengingat pemuda pirang yang menjadi penyelamat dan yang sempat berkelana bersama hingga akhirnya dia menghianati senseinya itu dengan pergi kepada Al Thamen.

Sang sensei yang selalu terlihat tidak tertarik pada apapun.

Sensei yang selalu terlihat bosan akan apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

Sensei yang selalu tidak mau terlibat masalah.

Wajah yang kadang tersenyum cerah secerah mentari, terkadang berekspresi seperti ikan mati, dan lain lagi saat menunjukkan ekspresi serius.

Lama sudah dia tidak bertemu dengan orang yang paling dia hormati dan kagumi itu.

Dunya bisa mendengar suara Gong alaram Kerajaan Sindria bergema di penjuru ruangan. Mungkin, saja ada sesuatu yang penting.

...

Menit kemudian dia masih bisa mendengar dan merasakan keberadaan Aladdin di sampingnya yang bisa diketahuinya bocah berambut biru itu dalam keadaan sedih.

"..."

"..?"

 **BLARR**

Satu hantaman keras di dinding luar kamar Dunya membuat dinding batu itu hancur dan mengejutkan Aladdin yang tampak panik saat menghadapi situasi antara tubuh Dunya yang mulai menghitam dan munculnya bayangan hitam dengan dua bola mata merah dari balik debu yang beterbangan.

Mata merah yang bersinar di balik gelap ruangan dan debu yang beterbangan.

"'Huh? Uwaaa ... " Heran Aladdin saat mengetahui tubuhnya melayang dengan sendiri lalu terlempar keluar ruangan. Dia terlempar keluar dari dinding lubang tembok yang dibuat oleh sosok hitam yang ternyata adalah sosok yang dia tahu sebagai Naruto yang memasuki ruangan Dunya dan mendekati gadis yang sudah diambang kematian itu.

Aladdin menyipitkan kedua mata seakan dengan begitu dia bisa memperjelas penglihatannya yang terhadang debu dan gelap ruangan.

"..."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Dunya-chan." Ucap Naruto pada muridnya yang saat ini terbaring lemah.

Suara itu!

Suara yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar.

Suara yang seakan memasuki telinga dan memberinya kekuatan.

"Sensei...?" Keheranan Dunya memaksanya untuk membuka kedua kelopak mata miliknya dan melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak dia temui dan juga sosok yang sangat ingin dia temui.

Walau mata yang sudah sedikit kabur karena reaksi racun itu mulai menyebar kembali ke tubuhnya, namun dia masih bisa melihat dan merasakan aura kuat yang sangat familiar.

Seketika itu juga aliran air mata mengalir di kedua pipi putih bekas Putri Kerajaan Musta'sim itu.

Dunya melihat Naruto dan kedua mata merah yang memancarkan kekuatan. Senseinya masih sama seperti dahulu walau hanya tingginya yang terlihat sedikit berbeda. Dunya melihat Naruto mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang selama ini menurutnya sedikit aneh, wajah malas itu sekarang terlihat serius dan mengeras.

Tiga garis itu masih sama bertengger di masing-masing pipi Naruto.

Perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan saat menyadari bahwa berlahan-lahan ruangan dimana mereka berada ditutupi oleh selubung hitam.

Dunya melihat berlahan kedua mata sang Sensei berevolusi dengan cepat, dan saat dia melihat satu tangan Naruto menyentuh tangannya, racun hitam yang ada di tubuhnya mulai berhenti di sekitar leher.

Dia meyakini bahwa Senseinya yang telah menghentikan penyebaran racun ganas tersebut. Dia juga mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas kembali wajah Senseinya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

Situasi di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak dapat dilihat karena selubung hitam di sekitar mereka. Dia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar ruangan.

Tempat itu gelap.

Namun, di sana dia bisa dengan jelas melihat sang sensei yang mengangkat tubuhnya dari pembaringan.

Dia yakin bahwa sang sensei akan melakukan sesuatu.

Dalam gelap itu dia bisa melihat munculnya api ungu dari ketiadaan yang sedikit menerangi kegelapan, diikuti suatu benda menyerupai peti kayu yang lebar dengan ukiran mengerikan muncul dari lantai kamar secara berlahan. Peti kayu itu terus keluar sampai tingginya mencapai langit-langit kamar. Benda aneh memiliki itu memiliki tanda seperti riak air.

Dia mengetahui peti yang pernah senseinya itu katakan sebagai 'Rokuji', salah satu kemampuan terlarang yang dimiliki senseinya.

 **GRRRIIIITTTT**

Dunya bisa mendengar suara saat peti 'Rokuji' membuka penutup yang ternyata sangat lebar.

Dia merasakan Naruto berjalan mendekati penutup peti 'Rokuji' dan berhenti di depan pintu mulut.

"Sensei?" Ucap Dunya lemah.

"Jangan bicara sekarang, karena aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Naruto lalu meletakkan muridnya itu ke dalam mulut penutup sosok 'Rokuji'.

Dunya sama sekali tidak bisa lagi melihat apapun setelah senseinya meletakkan tubuhnya yang sekarat dan tak berdaya dalam peti aneh ini. Detik kemudian dia merasakan rasa yang teramat sakit di sekujur tubuh hingga sekitar beberapa detik lalu rasa sakit itu hilang seketika.

Dia mendengar suara Naruto yang segera dia turuti. "Sekarang kau bisa membuka mata."

"..."

Dunya bisa merasakan tubuhnya terasa kembali sehat, racun mematikan di tubuhnya sudah lenyap dan yang terpenting peti aneh itu sudah menghilang dan selubung hitam dan ruangan itu menjadi terang dengan orang-orang yang bisa dia ketahui sebagai Aladdin, Sinbad, Alibaba, dan orang lainnya mengelilingi tempat itu. "Sensei apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau sekarang sudah bebas dari racun mengerikan itu." Jawab Naruto yang berdiri membelakangi Dunya.

"..."

Dunya melihat Senseinya berdiri menghadap ke arah Sinbad dan orang lain yang ada di sekitar ruangan.

"Kau, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Tanya Jafar yang berdiri di sebelah Sinbad yang hanya memandang dengan heran akan keadaan di depannya, "Dan kenapa kau merusak Kekkai yang baru saja kami perbaharui kembali untuk melindungi kerajaan ini?"

Sesaat sebelum sampai di tempat sekarang ini, Sinbad dan bawahannya dikejutkan oleh munculnya rajawali kayu hidup yang memiliki ukuran sebesar gedung yang memasuki Sindria setelah menghancurkan Kekkai di salah satu lokasi.

Dan yang mengherankan lagi, dia menjumpai salah satu Putri Kekaisaran Kou yang terlihat kebingungan seperti mencari seseorang di sekitarnya.

Awalnya Sinbad tidak mengetahui bahwa Hakuei adalah salah satu Putri Kekaisaran Kou, sampai Hakuryuu yang bersama dengannya memperkenalkan sang kakak.

"..."

"!"

"Dunya-oneesan ..." Awalnya Aladdin terkejut karena memang benar bahwa Narutolah sosok yang tadi dia lihat, lalu saat dia melihat Dunya berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan kondisi tubuh tanpa tanda kutukan- Aladdin segera berlari ke arah Dunya.

Aladdin tahu bahwa kondisi Dunya sudah membaik.

Dia bisa merasakan aliran energi di sekitar tubuh Dunya yang stabil.

Lagipula, Dunya saat ini berdiri di depannya dengan sehat.

Aladdin yakin bahwa Dunya telah sembuh, entah bagaimana caranya. Tapi dia yakin kalau Dunya sudah sembuh.

Apa Naruto yang menyembuhkannya?

Itu tidak penting siapa yang menyembuhkannya, yang penting adalah Dunya sudah pulih.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kuso-gaki!" Ucap Naruto yang menangkap kepala Aladdin menghentikannya mendekati Dunya.

"Bagaimana bisa.. Dunya-Oneesan?!" Heran Aladdin melihat Dunya yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dan seakan tidak peduli kepalanya yang dipegang Naruto.

"Dari perkataanmu itu aku bisa menangkap bahwa kau berharap bahwa Dunya-chan akan mati, ya kan?" Ucap Naruto yang melepaskan cengkramannya dari kepala Aladdin.

"HEEE."

Air mata bisa dilihat berlahan mengalir di kedua mata sembab wanita berambut hijau tersebut, sepertinya dia telah menangis sebelumnya - Dunya yang terlihat bahagia sekaligus sedih. "Naruto-sensei, telah menyelamatkanku."

Dia selalu saja merepotkan sang sensei di sepanjang hidupnya. Dan kali ini dia kembali harus membebani sang sensei karena kebodohan yang dia lakukan.

Semua yang ada disana tentu saja terkejut, Sinbad dan para Jendralnya, Alibaba, Morgiana, dan beberapa orang lain yang mengetahui bahwa kondisi Dunya sudah tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan.

Namun, kenyataan yang saat ini ada di depan mereka menunjukan bahwa Dunya sama sekali telah pulih, dan tanda hitam racun ganas di sekujur tubuhnya telah hilang.

Mereka juga bisa merasakan energi yang mulai mengalir di dalam tubuh wanita berambut hijau ini. Dunya sudah pulih dan yang telah menyelamatkannya adalah pemuda pirang asing yang saat ini berdiri di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin..?" Tanya Yamuraiha heran, "Aku sudah yakin bahwa tidak ada lagi jalan keluar dari racun ganas yang ada di tubuhnya."

"Siapa orang ini sebenarnya." Batin Alibaba heran melihat sosok sesama pemilik rambut blondie di depannya.

Alibaba sudah mengetahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang biasa, dia juga mendengar apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto pada dua pengguna Metal Vessel dai Kekaisaran Kou di Balbadd.

Naruto mengalahkan Putri dan Pangeran dari Kekaisaran Kou – Ren Kougyoku dan Ren Kouha.

Bahkan pemuda pirang di depannya juga banyak menolong warga Balbadd, namun semua hal itu saat ini tidak dia pikirkan.

...

"Tendangannya." Batin Masrur yang mengingat Naruto karena tendangan yang pernah Naruto lancarkan padanya.

"..."

"?"

"Nah, banyak yang harus kita bicarakan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, bunkankah begitu Dunya-chan?!" Pernyataan Naruto menyadarkan orang-orang disana yang tadinya terbengong.

Pemuda pirang ini sama sekali tidak menanggapi mereka yang ada di sana.

"Ba, baikalah .. sensei." Angguk Dunya yang terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu.

Naruto memegang salah satu tangan muridnya itu untuk membawanya keluar dari lubang dinding yang dia buat tadi.

"..."

"?"

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah seharusnya dia harus beristirahat untuk memulihkan keadaannya. Karena walau dia telah sembuh, aku yakin dia masih butuh istirahat." Ucap Yamuraiha keberatan karena Naruto yang langsung hendak membawa Dunya, seakan tidak peduli sama sekali dengan kondisi tubuh orang yang baru pulih dari penyakit.

"Aku orang yang menyembuhkannya, jadi aku yang lebih tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi .."

"?"

"?!"

 **BOOFFFTTT**

Naruto dan Dunya menghilang dari pandangan mereka setelah suatu kepulan asap yang muncul entah darimana, di posisi Naruto dan Dunya tadi berdiri.

"Mereka menghilang?"

"HEEE ..."

"Pemuda yang menarik." Batin Sinbad melihat bagaimana bisa Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cara yang baru pertama kali ini dia lihat.

* * *

 **...**

Hakuryuu sedikit heran sekaligus senang melihat Kakak yang rencananya akan dia temui beberapa hari lagi. Adalah hal yang aneh saat dia melihat Hakuei mengendarai Rajawali Kayu buatan, karena sejauh yang dia ketahui bahwa Kakaknya itu tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti ini.

Kemunculan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba dan didahului oleh Insiden, ini terjadi saat dia sedang melakukan percakapan serius dengan Sinbad.

Namun, percakapan terhenti saat gong alaram Kerajaan Sindira berbunyi. Benar saja sebuah makhluk besar yang terbang di angkasa terlihat menghancurkan dan memasuki Kekkai.

Sosok raksasa terbang ke arah mereka yang berada di beranda Istana Kerajaan. Kemunculan itu awalnya terlihat mengejutkan banyak pasukan yang segera berkumpul di beranda Istana.

Namun, yang mereka temukan disana adalah sosok Hakuei yang terlihat kebingungan dan seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Anee-ue, sebenarnya kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Hakuryuu sambil memperhatikan Rajawali Kayu yang berdiri disebelah kakaknya.

Rajawali kayu itu menarik perhatian Hakuryuu karena seperti memiliki unsur yang sama dengan Zagan.

Hakuei masih memasang wajah tidak senang karena ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Naruto yang menurutnya tidak bertanggung jawab. Jika saja Hakuryuu tidak ada disana, tepat dimana mereka mendarat, maka sudah pasti bahwa Dia akan menerima perlakuan buruk karena sudah berani memasuki Kerajaan lain dengan seenaknya. "Aku hanya mengantar seorang teman, namun sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana."

Raut wajah Hakuryuu seketika itu berubah saat mendengar Kakaknya mengatakan 'seorang teman'. Karena sepanjang yang dia ketahui, Kakaknya itu tidak memiliki teman.

* * *

 **...**

"Hah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Naruto yang saat ini berdiri bersama dengan Dunya di atas suatu benteng yang cukup tinggi. Tempat dimana saat ini berada hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan dan sinar dari rumah-rumah warga Sindria.

Pemuda pirang itu melihat murid semata wayangnya yang terduduk di atas relif benteng diamana mereka berada.

Dunya hanya menundukkan kepala karena tidak sanggup melihat wajah dari orang yang telah berkali-kali menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dia sudah melakukan terlalu banyak kesalahan pada Naruto selama ini.

Dia ingat karena keegoisan yang dia miliki, terlalu terburu-buru, dan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan dari Naruto, maka dia jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Dahulu dia meniggalkan Naruto karena tak sabar lagi untuk melaksanakan keegoisan yang dia miliki, yaitu merebut kembali Kerajaan Musta'sim yang sekarang berubah nama menjadi Magnostadt.

Dia tidak percaya pada Naruto, karena melihat senseinya itu terlalu lama bergerak dan sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli akan keinginannya.

' **Kau harus bertambah kuat terlebih dahulu sebelum merebut kembali Musta'sim, agar kejadian yang terjadi pada orang tuamu dan bawahannya tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.'**

Itulah kata-kata yang selalu dia dengar dari Naruto.

Padahal dia sudah merasa mampu.

Dia yakin kalau dia sudah bisa.

Dan senseinya harusnya juga mampu menolongnya untuk merebut Musta'sim atau Magnostadt kembali.

Sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya pada waktu itu bersama sang sensei, dia sudah melihat kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak memiliki kekuatan biasa saja, namun kekuatan untuk menguasai dunia.

Kekuatan yang membuatnya mengagumi sang sensei dan menghormatinya.

Namun karena tidak lagi bisa membendung keegoisan yang ada di hati, ia meninggalkan sang sensei setelah mendengar adanya suatu organisasi yang dapat membantunya merebut kembali kerajaan yang harusnya dia miliki.

Organisasi yang bukan saja menjanjikan merebut kembali Musta'sim, namun juga organisasi yang menjanjikan dapat memberikan kekuatan dalam waktu singkat.

Sebuah tawaran yang sangat menjanjikan apabila dia mau bergabung dengan organisasi itu. Dunya sadar dia juga melakukan itu karena di dalamnya terdapat unsur dendam terhadap para dewan yang sekarang menguasai Musta'sim.

Para pengacau yang sekarang menguasai Musta'sim setelah membunuh semua keluarganya, merebut kerajaan, membunuh pengawal terdekatnya Isaac, dan berencana membunuhnya juga.

Trauma di masa kecilnya melahirkan dendam yang sangat pahit dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Aku membawamu kesini karena, kau saat ini membutuhkan udara segar untuk mengembalikan kestabilan tubuhmu yang sudah seharusnya rusak." Naruto tidak mendengar jawaban, namun dia melihat anggunkan dari muridnya yang saat ini terlihat sedang menangis.

"..."

Naruto tahu benar bahwa Dunya mungkin menyesali perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan. Dan Naruto berharap muridnya itu belajar dari kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan.

Dia juga tahu keinginan terbesar dari muridnya itu sedari dahulu.

Merebut kembali Kerajaan Musta'sim.

"Kau harus bertambah kuat terlebih dahulu sebelum merebut kembali Musta'sim, agar kejadian yang terjadi pada orang tuamu dan bawahannya tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Dunya kembali mendengar kata-kata itu.

Kata-kata yang baru ia sadari maksudnya saat ini.

Kata-kata yang menunjukkan bahwa seseinya begitu peduli padanya.

"HA'I!"

* * *

 **...**

 **(Beberapa Puluh Menit Kemudian)**

"Yo!" Hakuei membalikkan badan saat mendengar suara yang dia tahu milik Naruto.

Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa Hakuei sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisi dimana Rajawali Kayu yang sebelumnya mereka gunakan sebagai sarana transportasi untuk menuju tempat ini.

Naruto mengetahui keberadaan Putri Kekaisaran Kou tersebut setelah melacak keberadaan sang putri dengan menggunakan resonansi chakra yang ada di sekitar Rajawali Kayu.

Awalnya dia mengira jika Hakuei dibawa pihak keamanan Sindria untuk dimintai keterangan, sehingga dia menggunakan resonansi dari Rajawali kayu yang mereka kendarai.

Wajah Putri Kekaisaran Kou itu kelihatan memerah karena suatu sebab – marah.

"Kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" Tanya Hakuei yang berjalan menjauhi Rajawali Kayu untuk mendekati Naruto yang juga berjalan ke arahnya.

Seakan tidak memperhatikan ucapan dan Hakuei yang mendekat ke arahnya, Naruto melihat seseorang yang tadi berbicara dengan sang Putri, seorang pemuda dengan senjata menyerupai tombak di tangan.

Pemuda itu menunjukkan ekspresi ... marah?

"Aku harus menemui muridku yang tadi dalam bahaya." Naruto terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan sang Putri karena tatapan tidak enak yang diberikan Hakuei padanya. "Tapi, sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau seperti itu." Naruto lagi-lagi tidak memperhatikan Hakuei karena merasakan adanya aura khas buruk dari orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Hakuei berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Hakuei sudah mendengar sedikit kisah mengenai murid dari pemuda pirang di depannya, dan dia juga turut prihatin setelah mendengar kisah sang murid dan setelah mendengar kabar itu Hakuei merasa ikut lega dan seakan tidak lagi mempermasalahkan perasaan marah yang tdai muncul.

"Apa kau yang bernama Naruto?" Itulah pertanyaan yang Naruto dengar saat pemuda itu sampai di depannya.

"Hm, memangnya ada masalah apa kalau aku orang yang bernama Naruto?"

"Jangan pernah dekati Kakak ku!"

"..."

"Hah?" Heran Naruto tidak mengetahui arah perkataan pemuda di depannya, "Memangnya kau ini siapa, lagipula aku hanya memintanya menemaniku ke tempat ini sebagai imbalan karena aku telah menyelamatkannya. Sepertinya kau salah paham, bocah."

"Ren Hakuryuu, aku adalah adik dari Ren Hakuei!" Ucap Hakuryuu lantang seolah berhadapan dengan musuh dan dia sedikit merasa tersinggung mendengar Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan bocah.

Dan dia juga tidak menyukai sikap dari pemuda pirang di depannya. Dia bisa melihat bahwa pemuda pirang ini memandang rendah dirinya, itu bisa dilihat dengan jelas dari ekspresi wajah yang dia tunjukkan.

Dari sorotan mata yang tampak sangat menghina dirinya?

Dan di atas semuanya itu dia bisa melihat sang Kakak yang bersikap akrab dengan pemuda pirang asing di depannya.

"..."

"Hakuei-san, apa sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu kembali sekarang?" Tanya Naruto karena teringat akan janji bahwa dia akan segera mengantar Putri Kekaisaran Kou itu setelah sampai di Sindria, seakan tidak memperdulikan Hakuryuu.

"Setelah melihat situasi, sebaiknya aku kembali besok saja dengan Hakuryuu yang juga ingin menuju daerah barat dimana Tentara yang ku pimpin berada." Jawab Hakuei yang telah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya bersama dengan Hakuryuu.

Awalnya dia ingin kembali secepatnya, namun karena mengetahui bahwa adiknya besok juga akan berangkat dari Sindria menuju daerah barat, maka dia memutuskan untuk pergi bersama sang adik.

Hakuei sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu dengan saudara laki-lakinya itu. Misinya untuk menaklukkan kerajaan dan wilayah bagian baratlah yang membuat hal tersebut terjadi.

Lagipula ini sudah malam, apabila terbang diudara menggunakan transportasi Naruto- bisa dipastikan bahwa angin malam akan menganggu kesehatan.

"Begitu ya."

Naruto melangkahkan kaki hendak mendekati Rajawali Kayu yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan setelah berpikir sejenak mendengar jawaban Hakuei.

Hal ini akan mempermudah dirinya untuk bersiap untuk besok hari.

Naruto telah memberitahukan pada Dunya bahwa besok pagi mereka akan segera berangkat meninggalkan Sindria.

Memang keberangkatan itu terdengar tiba-tiba, bahkan Dunya sendiri awalnya cukup heran mendengar perkataan dari sang sensei bahwa mereka akan berangkat besok.

Tapi, Naruto menjelaskan alasan yang diketahui Dunya.

Mereka harus pergi ke suatu hutan yang pernah dia dan Dunya kunjungi. Hutan itu memiliki kayu dan daun yang bisa digunakan sebagai obat untuk memperbaiki beberapa sel-sel tubuh yang penting dari gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

Lagi-lagi sepertinya keberuntungan gadis berambut hijau itu masih ada karena hutan yang Naruto ketahui itu hanya tumbuh satu kali dalam satu tahun.

Hutan itu tidak sama seperti hutan kebanyakan karena pohon-pohon disana tumbuh selama lima bulan dan tujuh bulan berikutnya adalah bulan kematian. Bulan kematian dimana semua pohon di hutan itu hilang karena entah suatu sebab meenyusut dan mengurai kembali ke tanah.

Dan ini adalah bulan ke lima minggu Kedua dari tumbuhnya pepohonan di hutan tesebut. Jadi tersisa dua minggu lagi masa hidup dari pepohonan dan segala tumbuhan yang ada di hutan tersebut.

Dan mereka tidak tahu apakah hutan itu masih ada atau tidak, karena menurut kabar yang berhembus mengatakan bahwa beberapa waktu lalu terjadi kejadian aneh di wilayah sekitar hutan tersebut dan menyebabkan banyak kehancuran dan kebakaran.

Memang dia telah menyembuhkan Dunya secara keseluruhan, namun ada sel yang hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan beberapa obat.

Tujuan mereka adalah **Benua Kegelapan.**

"..."

* * *

 **...**

Tap Taap

"...?"

"Kau!"

Malam yang gelap itu senyap di halaman Istana Kerajaan Sindria, tiba-tiba harus berubah setelah adanya suara yang memiliki aura buruk menyebar di udara.

Suara itu dalam sebuah teriakan yang bila di dengar dengan lebih baik di dalamnya mengandung kemarahan.

Detik kemudian bisa dilihat tombak-tombak air bermunculan di udara sebelum adanya ledakan air di darat. Tombak-tombak itu terlihat sangat banyak melayang di angkasa.

"Huh?"

Naruto melihat dengan jelas ada sosok wanita dengan penampilan yang dia ketahui sebagai sosok yang beberapa hari lalu bertarung dengannya di Balbadd.

Sosok dengan transformasi biru muda melayang di angkasa.

Naruto misa dengan jelas gadis berambut merah ini dalam keadaan sangat marah.

 **SWUNGG**

Ren Kougyoku yang ada di udara mengayunkan tangan yang memegang sebilah pedang dengan bentuk aneh.

Wanita itu telah bertransformasi dengan wadah Metal Vessel miliknya. Tampaknya dia benar-benar marah melihat keberadaan pemuda pirang yang beberapa hari lalu mengalahkan dia dan kakaknya.

 **BUMM ...**

 **BUMM**

 **BUMM**

Di tempat itu terdengar suara gaduh saat tomba-tombak air yang tadi melayang di udara menerjang darat dimana Naruto berada.

Niat awal ingin memberi salam pada Hakuei setelah diberitahukan Sinbad bahwa saudara tirinya ada di halaman Istana, namun orang pertama yang dia lihat adalah pemuda pirang yang beberapa hari lalu membuat masalah dengan dia dan Kouha di Balbadd.

Menyerang Naruto mungkin saja adalah suatu kesalahan karena dilakuakn di Kerajaan milik orang lain, tapi dia yakin Sinbad mengizikan tindakannya ini, karena Naruto yang saat ini sudah masuk ke dalam daftar buronan Kekaisaran Kou.

Dan Sinbad juga mengetahui status yang disandang Naruto, karena raja Sindria itulah yang memberikan sedemikian keterangan sehingga Naruto masuk dalam daftar buronan.

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menyerangku?"

Heran Naruto yang entah bagaimana sudah berada belasan meter dari tempat yang dihantam proyektil milik Kougyoku.

Namun balasan yang diterima oleh Naruto adalah puluhan proyektil berbentuk tombak air yang menyerangnya tanpa henti.

...

"Ane-ue kita harus membantu Kougyoku-dono."

Namun Hakuryuu tidak menerima jawaban dan respons dari sang kakak yang hanya melihat Naruto yang diserang oleh Kougyoku dengan raut wajah kosong seakan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Melihat sang kakak yang tidak bereaksi, Hakuryuu memutuskan untuk bergerak sediri tanpa Hakuei untuk membantu Kougyoku menghadapi pemuda pirang yang entah bagaimana bisa menimbulkan rasa tidak senangnya.

Ditambah dia ingin melihat bagaimana kekuatan yang baru dia dapat di dugeon.

 **...**

" **Apabila seseorang memiliki kekuatan, maka orang itu akan merasa dia pantas menghukum orang lain. Merasa diri mereka berada di atas orang lain karena keangkuhan.**

 **Tidak mudah untuk mengendalikan diri sendiri.**

 **Orang yang memiliki kekuatan tanpa pengendalian diri akan membawa keruagian bagi orang lain.**

 **Manusia memiliki kebebasan untuk menentukan kehendaknya, namun kebebasan itu dibatasi dengan kebebasan yang dimiliki orang lain.**

 **Seorangpun tidak memiliki hak untuk merampas kebebasan yang dimiliki oleh orang lain.**

 **Kesombongan manusia akan menghancurkan dunia ini.**

 **Kesombongan manusia akan menganggap bahwa dirinya yang dapat mengatur alam semesta ini.**

 **Seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan apabila tidak memiliki pengendalian diri akan jatuh ke dalam kesombongan.**

 **Kesombongan manusia akan membawa kehancuran."**

Hakuei teringat percakapannya dengan Naruto selama menuju Sindria.

Putri Kekaisaran Kou itu tertegun mengingat kembali perkataan pemuda pirang itu saat dia melihat dua saudaranya menyerang.

Di satu sisi Hakuei bisa melihat bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki minat bertarung dan segera menghentikan dua saudaranya dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki.

Hakuei tahu benar jika Naruto menggunakan kekuatan yang dia miliki, maka dia akan dengan mudah dan cepat dapat menghabisi Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu, namun pemuda pirang itu terlihat bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan dirinya menghadapi keinginan membunuh yang dikeluarkan Kougoku dan Hakuryuu.

Di sisi lain dia melihat dua saudaranya yang walaupun memiliki kekuatan di bawah pemuda itu, namun berlaku terlalu berlebihan.

'Seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan apabila tidak memiliki pengendalian diri akan jatuh ke dalam kesombongan. Kesombongan manusia akan membawa kehancuran.'

"..."

"Hakuei-dono ... sepertinya anda tidak berniat membantu saudara-saudara anda."

Hakuei yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari Sinbad dan seorang bawahannya sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksud anda Sinbad-dono?"

Hakuei masih belum bisa memproses perkataan Sinbad karena sedikit terkejut setelah menyadari transformasi Metal Vessel Hakuryuu. Hakuei memang sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Hakuryuu sudah berhasil menaklukkan Dugeon dan mendapatkan wadah Metal Vessel, namun baru kali ini dia melihatnya bertransformasi.

Sinbad yang tidak membalas perkataan Hakuei melainkan mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya ke arah Naruto entah sejak kapan telah mengalahkan Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku.

Sinbad memang sengaja mengirim Kougyoku ke tempat dimana Naruto berada setelah mendengar dari Dunya mengenai dimana Naruto berada setelah beberapa saat dengannya. Dia ingin melihat kemampuan pemuda itu dengan mengirim Kougyoku yang dia ketahui memiliki masalah dengan Naruto.

Sinbad sudah mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan terjadi mengingat bawaan dari Kougyoku yang mudah terbakar amarah.

"Sin ... orang itu jelas adalah orang yang perlu diwaspadai." Ucap Jafar yang berdiri di sebelah Sinbad.

Bawahan Sinbad yang satu ini memang terkeenal akan sikap waspadanya dan memandang dengan penuh curiga.

Bukan tanpa alasan, setelah kejadian di Balbadd- mereka menaruh perhatian khusus pada pemuda pirang yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan dan sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui darimana asalnya.

"..."

Mereka melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah Istana sepertinya ingin menemui Dunya dan seakan tidak peduli dengan tubuh Putra dan Putri Kekaisaran Kou yang tergeletak di rerumputan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau benar, akan sangat merepotkan kalau dia berada di sisi yang berlawanan dengan kita, tapi akan sangat baik aabila dia berjalan bersama dengan kita."

* * *

 **...**

(Dunya)

"Dunya neesan, apa benar kalau neesan akan pergi?" Aladdin sedikit terkejut karena mendengar bahwa gadis berambut hijau itu akan berangkat meninggalkan Sindria besok.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru, bukannya neesan baru saja sembuh?" Setelah menerima anggukan sebagai jawabannya peertama Aladdin kembali menanyakan pertanyaan.

Dia merasa sedikit keberatan akan keberangkatan Dunya yang menurutnya terlalu terburu-buru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Naruto-sensei yang mengatakan bahwa kami akan berangkat besok."

Ya, Dunya sudah dibantu Aladdin dan beberapa pegawai Istana Sindria mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang akan mereka butuhkan dalam perjalanan nanti.

"Apa aku boleh ikut, aku khawatir dengan kondisi neesan?"

"Kondisiku sudah membaik dan mengenai apa kamu bisa ikut atau tidak itu tergantung dari Naruto-sensei."

"Ahh ... aku yakin pasti dia akan mengizi .."

"Tidak!"

Belum lagi Aladdin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dimana Dunya berada dan menyela perkataan Aladdin.

"Naruto-sensei." Dunya menegakkan tubuhnya setelah melihat sang sensei yang mendekat ke arahnya, namun karena instruksi tangan Naruto yang berupa isyarat membuat Dunya kembali berbaring.

Gadis bersurai hijau itu memandang heran meihat pakaian sang sensei yang sedikit kotor, namun hana bisa menerima setelah mendengar jawaban "Tadi ada perampok yang mencoba merampokku pakai air dan kayu di pasar."

...

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak bisa ikut, niisan?" Tanya Aladdin yang terlihat sedikit heran dan tidak terlalu bisa menerima keputusan Naruto yang ada di sisi seberang tempat pembaringan Dunya.

"Istirahatlah." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Aladdin, Naruto malah menyuruh Dunya untuk segera beristirahat dan memegang kepala Aladdin dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan muridnya itu.

"Kita harus segera berangkat besok." Ucap Naruto lagi setelah berada di mulut pintu ruangan dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Dunya.

* * *

 **...**

(Alibaba)

Alibaba benar-benar ingin berterima kasih dengan Naruto karena telah mau membela warga Balbadd. Kabar yang sudah menyebar dan sampai padanya yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto pada waktu kerusuhan di Balbadd harus menghadapi Judal karena membela warga Balabdd. Dan saat dia dibawa ke Sindria, Naruto kembali membela warga Balbadd dan harus berhadapan dengan Kougyoku dan Kouha yang bersama dengan prajurit Kekaisaran Kou yang ada di Balbadd.

Dia juga mendengar bahwa pemuda pirang itu juga memberikan perawatan dan pengobatan pada masyarakat Balbadd.

Dia ingin berterima kasih karena sudah begitu memperhatikan warga Balbadd dan meminta maaf karena suatu sebab- sekarang Naruto masuh dalam buronan Kekaisaran Kou.

Entah bagimana Sinbad mengatur dalam diplomasi dengan Kaisar Kou dan menaruh sebagian besar kekacauan yang terjadi di Balbadd kepada Naruto.

Sekarang pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang sepertinya itu harus menjadi buronan.

"Besok aku akan menemuinya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyampaikan permohonan maaf."

* * *

...

-oooo-

A/n:

Sedikit riview dari saya mengenai Jalan cerita manganya Magi yang membuat saya gak habis pikir, jalan ceritanya yang buat gw bingung...

Ok.

Untuk kali ini cukup sampai disini.

Hahaha ...

Terlebih dahulu saya mau meminta maaf karena sudah membuat teman-teman menunggu lama. Dan teman-teman yang meminta chapter ini saya ucapkan terima kasih, karena kalianlah saya mendapat ssedikit semangat dalam meanjutkan chapter ini.

Oh ya buat Fic saya yang lain terutama Utriple dan Shi no Gekai yang ada beberapa yang minta untuk dilanjutin, namun karena satu dua tiga empat lima dan mungkin enam hal masih belum bisa saya lanjutkan.

Oh iya menanggapi review menarik di Fic Utriple karena gak bisa balas dari sana: gw lahir tgl 1 Mei vro Ujumaki641

Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas segala dukungannya Reviews, Follow, Favorite dan PM sampai sini.

Bye.

...

Hillsen Out.

* * *

 **13th Nov 2016**


End file.
